


Scandalous

by cookieming99



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, Edging, Face-Fucking, M/M, OnKey, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Tension, Smut, minkey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieming99/pseuds/cookieming99
Summary: Overnight sensation celebrity Key catches the attention of Choi Minho at the airport. Unknown to him, Key happens to be the person who owns the kinky videos in the phone he has just recently hacked into that has left a remarkable impression and a stain on his underwear.Later on their paths cross and entwine them into one crazy adventure neither of them have expected at all.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 45
Kudos: 42





	1. The Hacker and the Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewriting the whole thing to fix and include some more details so I can come up with an ending that ties all the pieces together. I've noticed that there are already 800 something views and I feel kinda' bad for leaving this fic hanging for too long.
> 
> Expect the the ending to be published once I'm done rewriting. So far, I'm done rewriting up to Chapter 4 and working on Chapter 5. I hope you don't mind reading it again. I'm so sorry for the long wait.
> 
> To those who are new to reading this fic, it's best if you read until Chapter 4 for now as I'm rewriting the details unless you don't mind rereading when the updated chapters come out. That's it! Enjoy reading!

Direct Requests

  * Hacker Preference: only Dibidibidis
  * Request: Extract a video file from the devices of a person named Kim Kibum. _Click for full detail_
  * Payment: As soon as the request is accepted. _Click to see amount_



Choi Minho presses the Accept button and immediately receives a notification for wire transfer.

Immediately, he goes to work. He turns off the light in his work room where he has his PC set up, leaving only the RGB lighting on his PC to illuminate the room. It's not necessary but he just finds it cool to be working in a dark room when he hacks into systems like those in films.

Sitting on his ergonomic swivel chair, command prompt open, he begins typing a specific command to search for that certain Kim Kibum's IP address.  Once found, he runs the program he has developed to access the devices he has found belonging to that person.

Once he enters a device after cracking the password, its GUI appears and he can now find and search through the gallery.

As soon as he opens a folder, various files with intriguing thumbnails arrange into a list with the thumbnail on the left and the file name and date on the right.

Minho's heart begins beating faster, worried that what he is about to search through should not be for him to see.

The next few days, he is scheduled to have a much needed vacation. His most recent task has drained him so much that he has really looked forward to this scheduled vacation much more than he has expected. He needs to take his mind off of the things he has seen.

He reclines on the comfy chair after taking a sip of his iced Americano in the lounge area. He sighs and leans his head back as he rethinks accepting the task. Had it not been for the generous offer, he would have declined.

Nowadays, he has it easy receiving requests with exortibant bribes often paying upfront after he became known for his expertise and high client satisfaction percentage. 

Most of the time his work only involves hacking phones, laptops or PCs to extract necessary information usually commissioned by companies. Sometimes the police seeks for his help too for cases they can hardly crack especially those with highly guarded systems.

Recently, the requests are becoming more and more ridiculous with questionable morals that one mistake can put him in danger. Lucky for him, the police make sure of his safety even though they only know him by his alias.

No one knows his true identity. Even his family and friends know nothing of his real job. They only know him to be a freelance programmer taking on projects to develop systems or debug existing ones. He still does but he finds it more profitable to hack systems and earn fast cash making him able to experience some luxury in life.

A few times some malicious people send out traps to hack into his PC, laptop or phone but he is often quick to send a counter attack should they manage to breach the firewalls he has set up.

Minho is about to fall asleep when a pre-boarding announcement for his flight is blasted throughout the waiting pre-departure area.

_ "Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you." _

He gets up, swings his branded knapsack bag to hang it on his shoulder, collects his belongings on the coffee table before him and walks toward the departure gate to his flight.

-

Dressed in black top, jeans and a black pitta mask covering half of his face, Minho makes his way across the arrival area following behind probably some celebrity heavily surrounded with security and a chaotic horde of media men and fans.

Luckily, he is not in a hurry else it will have been an annoyance to be stalled by this crowd. He is, in a way, thankful to be heading out of the airport this way since he is often cautious of his surroundings which is triggered by his anxiety of being identified.

As soon as he is done pairing his newly purchased Airpods to his Apple Watch, he looks up and cocks his head to the side to check why there is a sudden hold up.

He sees an influx of media men fighting to get a scoop. He clucks his tongue and shakes his head then checks the time. Sure, he doesn't mind the slight delay but he sees that it is almost time for his check-in at the hotel.

He needs to inform the hotel of his delay at least, just to be safe, so he dials the contact number provided. If not for his secure grip and quick reaction time, his phone would have flown out of his hand when what seems to be a fan of the celebrity bumps into him. The fan doesn't even bother to say sorry and just storms away.

He frowns, his mouth agape, wanting to follow that person and tell her off but he manages to hold back when he hears the receptionist at the other end of the line repeating 'hello' quite a few times.

"Hi, sorry. Uhm, this is Chioi Minho. I have a reservation at your hotel today but I'm kind of stuck at the airport right now so I might be late for the check-in." He informs.

"Oh yes, sir! This is noted. Thank you for calling and for letting us know."

With that out of the way, he checks again if there is any progress on what is happening before him. However, when he does so, he catches a glimpse of the person causing this hold up.

Clad in non-gothic all black from head to toe, Minho has enough time to take notice of his smart fashion sense: a leather jacket, black and white floral patterned button-up shirt, ripped pants showing milky white knees, heeled boots, thin choker with a small silver pendant, thick-rimmed mirror shades. The outfit he has put on works impressively well together and, despite the lack of color, he still radiates like a celebrity should.

The celebrity now faces directly toward his direction that he is able to spot a familiar feature hiding behind a wavy fringe.

A split eyebrow.

Lucky for that celebrity he is wearing shades else Minho would have confirmed his suspicion. He dismisses the thought justifying that eyebrow slits have become a trendy fashion nowadays especially among celebrities.

Spotting an opening through the crowd, he grabs that opportunity to break away and hurry towards the exit and to his hired transport service. His black suitcase trolley makes that specific trolley wheel noise as he sprints through the cleared path.

"Choi Minho-ssi?"

"Yes. That's right."

It's a good thing that he has found a Korean transport service. He knows basic English but he it's really different to request service from his fellow countrymen.

"Welcome to London. This way please. Let me help you with your luggage."

This simple gesture finally makes Minho realize that this is now officially the start of his vacation.

He forgets all his worries, his work, his family and friends, temporarily at least, so he can enjoy his reward for himself. A few days from now he will be able to witnes in person the deciding game of two of his favorite teams in the UEFA Champions League.

Once settled inside the slick limo, his transport service of choice, the driver carefully plows through the swarm surrounding the celebrity's white van in front of them.

Sinking comfortably in his seat, he catches a wink to catch up a little on the jet lag while his driver safely brings to the hotel he has booked.

***

Click.

Flash. 

Push. 

Shove.

Superstar Key gets caught up in the middle a horde as they make their way out of the airport. Ever since his sudden rise to fame, it has been like this. It has become a struggle to move around freely now but, somehows, he loves the attention.

It's not that he is simply an attention-seeker (so far from that), it's just that being surrounded and recognized by people is a reminder that his years of sacrifice have finally paid off.

Well, he feels at home in the limelight. However, today he seems bothered by his thoughts but he has expertly put on showbiz facade so that the media and fans will not notice. He hopes that the security will be able to find a way out soon so that he can stop being anxious.

_ Did he sell it to the reporters? _

_ Did they buy the story? _

_ Are they now writing blind-item articles or...have they released them already?  _

_ Are these media men actually out here to catch him off guard? _

His heart pounds as he stands there, pretending to be nonchalant while looking around. He calms down a bit when he hears the questions from reporters.

They don't seem to be aware yet.

He is not obliged to answer them now so just stands there, collects a few fan letters some lucky fans are able to sneak through the tight security. His manager helps him collect them as well while they wait for the security to plow through the crowd.

"Key! Can I ask a few questions, please?"

As they continue walking towards the exit, some reporters desperate for a scoop begin shouting out their questions that become a drone once everyone starts asking in hopes they can get an answer.

"What is your relationship with—"

He gets startled as soon as he hears that question, almost stumbling on his own toes.

Luckily, the manager is quick-witted and blocks that reporter then leads Kibum away so that she can no longer ask further.

They hurry out, thanks to the security for clearing a path towards their van as soon as they are out of the airport.

Finally safe and comfortable inside the van, Kibum watches his fans move away as the van starts to move carefully through them. Once they are all lined up the sides, he sees many of them raising banners that welcome him there.

Seeing those, he feels some sort of relief, easing his worries ever since they their departure from Seoul.

He positions himself comfortably in his seat before he recalls the list of engagements he has during his stay in London. He decides he has no time to be worrying about the threats one of his former regulars have sent.

He will have to deal with that person once he goes back to Seoul before he does any further damage to the career that he has tirelessly built up since day one.

-

Kim Kibum, going by the stage name Superstar Key, has become an overnight sensation after the airing of his drama where he has played a gender-fluid role. Many have admired his performance for showcasing a clearcut duality and superb acting skills.

Along with fame, of course, there are also many who are envious of his sudden popularity that they are spreading malicious rumors that he is gay and has only made his way to the top by selling his body.

Truth be told, he didn't sell his body for this shot at fame but he did have a history of doing so when his company still depended on him to stay afloat.

It has been long since he has stopped when the company has finally managed to find the right investor. However, there are still a few who obsess with Kibum and threaten him if he avoids them.

Now, he only meets them for a few drinks and cuts them off when they make a move on him and his bodyguards step in. This interference has made a few of them send him death threats but he has learned to avoid them.

This one regular though, he hasn't been able to shake off and is about to wreck havoc should Kibum fail to fulfill his demands. However, is still outside of Korea and it gives him time to think over what he will do. But that will be for later.

For now, he has to fulfill his duty to give the company's gratitude to their top investor. He is, after all, the one who has captured the investor's attention. Thanks to him, he now has enough work to fill his schedule and earn more than enough for himself and his company.

Tomorrow they will meet. He needs to prepare tonight so that he will not easily tire tomorrow. His cheeks suddenly become warm despite the cold air conditioning inside the van as he recalls the last time they met. He bites his lower lip as a vivid visuals play in his mind.

_ Not now. Not now. _

Unable to clear his thoughts, he bites on his knuckles hoping it can work. But instead, his brain has sent a signal to that body part he least wanted to react.

He immediately grabs the stuffed toy beside him given by one of his fans a while ago and places is on his lap to hide his erection. It will be a gargantuan task to avoid relieving himself tonight as he has been instructed not to touch himself once he steps foot London.

He wishes the driver speeds it up to get them to the hotel so he can just retire for the night. He believes that sleeping on it will make it less difficult for him.

-

Minho presses the G button on the elevator before the door closes. He has just finished settling into his luxurious hotel room and is now about to have buffet dinner at the restaurant below.

He has read many good reviews so he is curious and wants to try it out. He is, after all, famished after the long flight so a buffet dinner will be rewarding.

He browses a website on his phone for activities he can do while in London. He has two weeks to do what he wants. Of course, he has already booked to watch football matches. He just needs an activity to do on other days.

While he reviews the perks provided for making a reservation at the London Eye, the elevator dings as it finally reaches ground floor. He keeps looking at his phone until the door opens to reveal a few people are waiting at the other side.

Right before his eyes, directly looking at him, is the celebrity he has seen at the airport a while ago. Minho stops in his tracks but a person who accompanies the celebrity signals his companions to enter the elevator through the left so that he can pass through without bumping into them.

The celebrity ignores him but does not look away either. He is probably used to people staring at him with a curious expression in their faces. Minho, however, cannot take his eyes off him.

He remembers that face clearly now and it haunts him. The very reason for this vacation is to forget about that person he has seen while doing fulfilling a hacking job.

What luck does he have to have crossed paths with the person he wishes to forget?

As soon as he realizes he begins to feel something from within him, Minho walks away as fast as he can before he can do anything stupid and draw unwanted attention to himself.

Kibum only notices the moment Minho storms out walking briskly to almost running. He wonders why staring at the guy warranted such a strange behavior not even his fans or curious people do. He has even caught that man's ears turning red all of a sudden.

If not for the manager tapping him so that he can already step in the elevator, Kibum will probably watch him until he disappears from his sight.

There is something charming about that guy which was why he also couldn't take his eyes off him. He sort of wishes he can see that guy one more time at least during his stay in London but he does not hope much. He has a full schedule and maybe only a few hours rest each day if work wraps up early.

Now inside the elevator, he resumes his focus on what he needs to do and what he expects to happen tomorrow. A few seconds of forgetting about his superstar status and his jampacked schedule, just being himself getting startled at seeing some handsome guy, is enough indulgence.

He knows he no longer owns his body and it is futile to sometimes be a little selfish.


	2. A Fated Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I apologize for the typos and other errors. I didn’t go over this thoroughly but I hope this rewrite delivers. 
> 
> It’s quite lengthy so you have enough to read before the rewrite of the next chapter. I guess. I hope. Enjoy!

Flicker.

Sizzle.

Drip.

A lone red candle is focused as soon the video plays. It gets tilted just enough for melted wax to drip onto something underneath that triggers a human scream.

"Ahh!"

The screen shakes—but only a little because the camera seems to have a stabilizer—as the person who holds the camera or phone walks away making the video zoom out. A good portion of the room now fits the screen, just enough to see better who is in there and not too far that certain details can no longer be recognized.

A masked man in all his glory (well, he has tight boxers on) walks in the frame towards a bound and naked person at the center. Red ropes looped through ceiling hooks expertly tied around arms, legs and chest prevent him from thrashing around and escaping his predicament. As if he has freedom to do so. His arms are pulled together backwards, forcing him to bend forward, making it very accessible to torment him.

The masked man who happens to be the dom slides his hands up the sides of the bound man, blunt nails dragging across milky white flesh making their paths turn pink. His legs are held apart by a spreader bar, probably about two feet apart, so he is incapable of moving away at all. His poor, poor bound manhood hangs erect between his spread thighs, very much exposed and at the mercy of his dom.

It twitches with each drop of melted wax, a reaction that makes Minho flustered and his cheeks warm. Although watching porn isn't something new to him, seeing amateur porn videos like these especially with a BDSM theme draws out an unexpected reaction from him.

After completing his task, he has vowed to himself to delete that specific file, which he did. However, ever since then, something within him has been switched on that he starts craving for more. 

_ Just one time. _

He tries to justify with himself so that his conscience won't bother him so much. After convincing himself that he will indulge only once in the pleasures of the flesh using someone's private videos, he downloads the kinkiest videos he can find.

He has not deleted them yet, breaking his promise. Even so, he does not feel too guilty about it. He is glad that he does not need to hack into that person's files again just so he can have a copy of masturbatory material for tonight.

Seeing that person in flesh right before his very eyes and only a few feet apart has made him too horny to simply sleep on it to forget about it.

He continues watching the clip, the dom now roughly cupping the chin of the sub and force him to look up, to look at him.

"This is supposed to be your punishment but—" He pauses to underneath the sub before he proceeds. "—it seems that it makes you excited."

The sub cries out in pain as the dom drips melted wax on his butt crack. The dom  pours a few more, now not just on the butt crack but also all over his butt cheeks, until the sub becomes a whimpering mess.

The dom grabs the camera again then moves to the sub's back side. The screen zooms in so that the sub's ass is now focused and fills up the frame. The ring of muscle spasms as melted wax drips very near the entrance with some drops almost entering the tight hole.

Minho bites on his knuckle as he listens to the whimpers of the sub begging for his dom to put it in already. By 'it' Minho knows not. He, however, gets to know what the sub means only a few seconds after when the dom pokes the end of the candle with the flame on the opposite side flickering as it gets pushed in further.

"So tight. Didn't you say you prepped already?"

Instead of a reply, the sub only breathes heavily as he tries to relax. If not, his tight ass will only be pushing the candle out which will warrant him more punishment.

"Kibum. Pay attention."

"Y-yes sir! Ahh! Please! I want—"

Minho grunts the moment he hears the beautiful sound of the sub begging desperately.  _ Dammit! _

He no longer has the strength to fight his urges. He gives in by allowing himself to palm the tip tenting the fabric of his jersey shorts.

"You want what, Kibum?" The dom secures the candle by tying it with a thinner rope, attaching the ends to the ropes tied around the sub's thighs, before moving to the opposite side. The frame is now focused on the sub's tear-stained face.

"Your cock...please. Hurry." The sub begs some more, getting a bit impatient.

"You want it now? Hmm? How about you show me first how good you are?" The dom grabs the sub's chin, two fingers parting his lips and pressing on the tongue to keep his mouth open.

"Ngh!" The sub makes a pained noise as he feels his jaw ache while the dom explores the insides of his mouth. Saliva starts to form at the at the corners of his mouth and drips down the floor in a long string.

The dom now allows him to suck which he does as soon as he can, his relief apparent. He alternates sucking and licking, giving his best effort to show his dom that he deserves what he is asking for.

"Good. Practice makes perfect."

Minho finds this scene titillating that he experiences a twitching on his erection. Unable to delay it any further, he takes out his cock and strokes it up and down in a steady pace.

The dom also does the same, his engorged cock is an angry red color with bulging veins. He is huge and the sub fears he might choke on it. His eyes flutter the dom shoves it in his mouth and slowly pushes it deeper.

The sub's breathing becomes heavy. Panic can be seen in his eyes. His muffled moans are almost inaudible as the cock breaches his throat. The dom does not stop pushing in until all of his cock is inside the sub's mouth.

"Mmm!" The sub almost loses his breath but the dom quickly pulls his cock out, just until only the tip fills his mouth, to allow him to breathe.

"You did good. Let me give you your reward."

The dom continues fucking the sub's face until he reaches the peak and takes it out to finish by rubbing it. The sub, feeling satisfied with his performance, eagerly awaits for his dom by opening his mouth wide and sticking his tongue out.

Strings of milky white viscous fluids squirt out of the tip of the dom's cock, some getting on the sub's nose and cheeks but a good portion also lands on the sub's tongue. The dom wipes the leftover on the sub's tongue before he gives the instruction to swallow them.

The sub also leaks precum, a clear sign that he gets turned on from getting face-fucked. It drips down the floor making the dom cluck his tongue.

The sub whimpers as the dom grabs his cock then pumps it as fast as he can while moving the candle shoved up his ass around until he finally comes. He shudders, his spread legs tremble and almost loses his balance. If not for the ropes hung on the ceiling holding him up, he would have fallen face first to the ground.

By this time, Minho also reaches climax, squirting his load into his palm and the excess onto his shirt. He does not want the cleaning staff to be suspicious of him even if they are trained to mind their own business.

After cleaning up, he heads to bed and hopes he does not encounter that person named Kibum anymore.

Or so he thinks.

The next morning Minho wakes up in a panic. He searches under his sheets to check if his shorts are wet. They aren't. He huffs a sigh of relief then goes back to lie down his fluffy king-sized bed.

He has set the alarm last night to wake him up for breakfast downstairs but it still has not gone off so he wants to laze around a little before getting up.

It has been days since he has awaken a little too early in the morning to dreams that are very capable of making him have a wet dream. Lucky for him he has good control so his manhood does not just do as it pleases. It must be shameful if at this age he would still get wet dreams.

He buries his head in the pillows when he recalls what he has just done last night. However, now that he knows that Kim Kibum is actually a celebrity and surely has a busy schedule, he probably won't bump into him anymore.

Thirty minutes later, his alarm goes off, signaling him to get up and to prepare for breakfast. His schedule for today is to only go sightseeing before going to the reservation he has made at the London Eye.

They will allow him exclusive access to a pod after making a little lie about proposing to his partner. He has paid the exclusive price, of course. It doesn't matter much to him since he has earned more than enough during the last commission.

***

1 Unread Message

Kibum presses on the message notification that has just popped up on his phone's lock screen. A quick face ID recognition scan and the full message is in view. He has been waiting for this since waking.

The message reads:

> _ Greetings! Have you received the package we sent last night? If you have, we are instructed to tell you to put it on today so we can gather your opinion after the trial. See you later! _

Done taking a shower, clad only in a bathrobe, Kibum puts down his phone so he can find and grab the said package. It is a thick, matte finish black box with a silver engraving. For the unaware, it looks like a box for high-end mobile phones. Slick. Classy. Rectangular.

Surely, it will make one curious and have the urge to open it. It has piqued Kibum's curiosity as well. He has an inkling of what it could be given the size of the box but in his mind it is like a slot machine rotating with all the possible guesses until it lands on one most likely guess.

He sort of has a love-and-hate relationship with chastity devices so he hopes it isn't, especially ones that are bluetooth-enabled and only unlock at a set date and time.

He scowls as he recalls that one time he was made to test the chastity device that the company of his dom designed. They set the device to unlock after 3 days but it extended to a week because the product tester hurriedly set it without double-checking.

He shudders as he remembers how his dom drew out orgasms without getting hard with his cock ending up having a temporary erectile dysfunction. However, thanks to his dom, it has been resolved after a very steamy, kinky play.

Shoving away his thoughts, he finally picks up the lid of the box revealing a dildo. Kibum sighs in relief as it is not what he has feared.

He takes it out and inspects it closely. It has an enrgonomic design that will surely fit inside the ass comfortably. There are loops that he assumes should go around his dick and balls. The length is not too long, not too short. Probably just enough to tickle the prostate.

_This shouldn't be a problem_ , Kibum thinks.

Before he he puts it on to test it, he sends a text message to the company.

> _ Saw it already. About it to wear it. Any other instructions? _

A few seconds wait, then comes a reply:

> _ Yes. There should be a QR card included inside. Can you please scan it and fill up the form? _

Kibum picks up the card he sees and, as he is about to scan the QR code, he does a double take and thinks about it for a while.

_ Hmm...shady. _

However, he had no choice but to follow orders since he remembers it is his duty to be grateful to their company.

He scans the code and fills up the form which only requires first name, last name, birthdate, and an email. It seems something like a form for signing up on newsletters and the date for verifying his age.

Perhaps totally harmless but it's best to use his alternate credentials, one he uses online for newsletters and social media.

After which, he undoes his bathrobe so can begin putting the dildo in. He grabs some lube they included in the paper bag. The lube from their company is Kibum's favorite. It does wonders whenever he puts them on.

It always reminds him of the way his dom puts it on him. The way he languidly drips them on his belly, then on his sensitive organ and lastly, he lets some fall on his perineum to let it slide down to his back entrance. Just thinking about it makes his dick twitch and grow three sizes.

He puts a generous amount on his palm and slides his hand down to his genitals, then to that soft flesh in between and pauses just right before the anus. He puts more lube, on his fingers this time, then reaches behind until he feels the still clenched entrance.

He rubs against it, slowly, gently, until he is sure he can poke in. One finger slides in, reaching as far as it can, then wiggles around making sure it gets lubed all around.

He pulls out a bit just so he can put another finger in that still has some lube on it. He crooks his fingers inside to find that sensitive spot, and as he does, a low moan escapes his lips as he continues rubbing on that spot. He gets a little frustrated when he fails to hit that spot but he reminds himself to relax and find it again. Hurrying only makes him lose it so he silently tells himself to slow down, repeating it almost like a mantra in sync with the rubbing.

He feels his muscles relax after a while so he pulls his fingers out and takes out the dildo. Again, he puts a generous amount of lube to make sure it slides in easily. He lets the tip rub against the entrance, teasing his hole, before slowly pushing it in.

Inch by inch the dildo goes in and he does not stop until the full length is completely inside sitting comfortably just right before his prostate. It doesn't press on it, but it will aurely get pushed further in when he sits down.

He takes the loops and inserts his dick and balls through each of them, adjusting to make sure they fit snugly. With everything now in place, he can't help but get turned on that his fingers find their way to the hard peaks on his chest. He gives each a good rub with the tips of his index fingers.

"Ngh..." He moans, not one ounce of restraint to suppress it. He indulges in the sensation as he now sits on his bed, the dildo pushing in deeper and pressing on his prostate.

He reclines on the pillows propped up against the headboard as he is feeling it but after a while he jolts when he feels a vibration inside. "Ahh! What the—"

He curls up in a fetal position as soon as the vibration increases in strength, causing his prostate to heat up inside. He begins moaning louder as it keeps vibrating in such strength that it almost makes him orgasm. However it stops, and his dick squirts precum.

"What the hell was that?!" He complains out loud, as if anyone can hear him.

> _What was that for?! _

He sends them a text message, his fingers shaking uncontrollably out of anger and frustration.

> _How was it, Mr. Kim? Did you like it? :) _

Kibum scowls as he sees the smiley face at the end of the reply.

> _What the hell?! You should've warned me!!! _

The dildo vibrates again inside, not as strong as before but only enough to stimulate him again.

He pants as he tries to prop himself up while he waits for their reply.

> _ How's this? You like the pattern? :) _

It only sinks in him when he has read the message. There is indeed a pattern, but in his current state, he does not have the time to think about it.

As they keep testing all sorts of timing and pattern, Kibum only wishes he can spend the whole day in his hotel room if they keep going. The timing almost always brings him to the edge. Stops just right before he can come. Only precum escapes every single time.

He wants to take them out if he still wants to attend his appointments for the day. But before he decides to, he receives a new message.

> _Mr. Kim, I hope you're alright there. The big boss says you have to wear them until you arrive here. _

Another text message arrives.

> _Until he sees you. _

And yet another message.

> _ He also says you can't touch yourself. _

Kibum wishes he can do otherwise but he does not want to misbehave. The last time he did he received a torturous punishment. He does not want to suppress his sex drive like that again for a week. Not with that chastity device on.

Still a bit shaky from the stimulation and edging, he picks up his phone and sends his reply.

> _ OK. But please, tone it down a little bit. I have to eat breakfast. _

He hopes they won't mess with him while he is downstairs. It's difficult for him not to easily get wet. He wouldn't want anyone to catch him and think of him as a pervert.

> _No promises. The boss says to continue to torment you. _
> 
> _ Hope you get lucky, though.  _
> 
> _ Maybe I can set the strength on low. The timing is really random. _

Kibum almost wants to complain directly to his dom, but he holds it in. He does not want to do anything that might cause a breach of contract with his company and get him to pay for penalties.

As the vibrations subsided, he goes to his bathroom to wash up. He then puts on clothes, loose ones and layered so that he can hide his sorry state underneath.

He probably should have opted to have breakfast served in his room instead but he remembers he has to meet a journalist for a quick interview over breakfast.

He has no choice but to head out now. Being late or missing on an appointment might reflect negatively on his public image.

***

Minho puts on his Airpods to listen to music as he makes his way down on the elevator for breakfast. He wants to listen to zen music to calm his mind, to forget about that certain someone.

As it goes down a floor, it stops and the door opens for another hotel guest. The music in his earphones plays bamboo water sounds when the person he least wanted to see steps in. His eyes almost pop out of their sockets. All of a sudden, his heartbeat becomes louder than the music he is listening to.

_ Kim Kibum! _

The person before him is quite taken aback too with Minho's reaction. He hesitates to step in but when he checks his watch for the time, he takes a step forward as soon as the door begins closing.

Both of them stand side by side looking away from each other, minding their own businesses. Minho tries to focus on his zen music but suddenly, Kibum puts a hand on his shoulder.

Startled, Minho is about to tell him off but when he sees Kibum's face, he helps him up and asks, "Are you alright?"

Kibum grabs on Minho's arms as if he is about to faint.

"Hey, hey. Stay with me. Don't faint." Minho grabs Kibum's cheeks in a panic to make him look up and keep him awake, completely misunderstanding the whole situation. He does not know what to do with a person in need of urgent medical care.

Kibum finally regains composure. He is now a panting mess but as soon as he realizes his hands are on Minho, he pushes away and retracts them then settles in the opposite corner of the elevator.

"I'm sorry." He says, still a bit breathy. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Minho checks in once more, just to make sure Kibum is safe. "We'll be on the lobby any minute now. Just...relax."

Minho looks up to search for Kibum's eyes for any sign of a serious condition but instead, he finds Kibum's ears and cheeks and completely red. In embarrassment, perhaps.  _He didn't feel feverish_ , Minho thinks.

"Don't worry. I'll forget about it." He reassures Kibum.

Minho tries to look and sound cool but deep inside, his heart is pounding, his muscles shivering and his mind pictures a zoomed in visual of Kibum's luscious lips, glossed lightly, perhaps a lip balm to keep them moist. He has gotten that close to Kibum a while ago when he grabbed his face. He has stared long enough to have a vivid memory of those kissable lips.

As soon as the elevator dings and parts it doors to allow exit, Kibum storms away as if in a hurry to escape.

Minho sighs and takes a step but he wobbles when his knees become jelly. What has he done in his past life to deserve such awful luck?

Well, if he thinks about it, it isn't that bad to be meeting with the person whose videos he uses for jerk material. Maybe if they meet again, he can score some, if the timing is right.

_ Choi Minho stop being a pervert! _

He scolds himself as he walks to the restaurant for a buffet breakfast. However, he encourages himself that the next time he meets that person, he will act more casually to avoid being suspicious.

-

Kibum curses himself he scurries away to find his manager at the restaurant. Better he than that good-looking guy he saw last night to be experiencing such awful edging.

If it hadn't for that guy, he wouldn't have that much fluid coming out that a quick trip to the restroom is much needed. It frustrates him that he can't touch himself. He can only clean up but that's it.

He sees his manager waving for him. He sees the interviewer also with him. He makes his way towards them and when he arrives, he politely greets the interviewer and apologizes for the slight delay.

After the exchange of greetings, they seat themselves in an exclusive area away from the eyes of curious bystanders.

Lucky for him, the dildo inside him has not vibrated at all while the interview commences. Kibum has relaxed a bit and manages to satisfy the interviewer with his answers.

They take a break to pick breakfast from the buffet table. They all go separate ways. Kibum heads to the selection of croissants with all flavors from sweet to savory. He chooses one plain with butter, one savory that he hasn't seen back in Korea and one sweet, the one usually gets as comfort food.

He is walking to the soup section when the vibrations begin again. He almost drops his tray of croissants but someone helps him and holds the tray for him while he props himself up on the stranger's chest.

No sooner did he realize that it is that guy he was with on the elevator. The vibration pattern this time is an interval of strong and weak pulses so one minute he is fine and the next minute he is folding in half. "Ngh!"

"You should probably go to the infirmary. I'll bring you there—"

"No! It's fine." The vibrations have finally stopped. "I'm fine." Kibums is glad that the person who has caught him yet again is a fellow Korean. Easier to communicate with. He tries to catch his breath before he looks up to look him in the eye and show sincere gratitude. "Thank you. For helping me."

"No worries." He smiles at Kibum. "I'll help you bring these to your table."

"No need. I can handle it by myself." Kibum excuses himself and tries to grab the tray but the guy moves it away and insists on helping him. 

"No, let me. It's the least I can do."

"Really, you don't need to do that."

"What if you'll have an attack again? These might fall to the ground and it will be a waste."

"Attack—haha! It's not like that." Kibum realizes the guy has completely misunderstood the situation. He wants to clear it up but holds back when he realizes it's better that way than have him be suspicious. "Please, let me have my tray now."

The guy looks away trying to hide a blush but Kibum sees his ears turning pink. He giggles as he sees this.  _He's cute._

"What?" The guy looks at him and scowls. "I'm not giving this to you since you laughed at me. Where's your table?"

"I said I can do it. C'mon! Give it to me."

"Nope."

"Yah! What are you doing?"

"You want this soup, right?" The guy picks up the soup he wants and puts it on the tray.

"Hey! Stop doing as you please!"

"I have name. It's Minho." The guy informs him while he keeps picking up food that Kibum does not want. "And you'll need these for your health."

"No! I told you it's not like that! And I don't want those!"

They have gone around every section with Minho ending up with two trays in hand and lots of food items. He finds an empty table and sets them down. "Have breakfast with me."

"What??? Give me my food, I have to go! I have an interview." Kibum is getting impatient.

Minho notices since Kibum isn't even trying to hide it. He feels a little guilty for holding up Kibum from something important by doing as he pleases. "Sorry."

He takes the croissants and soup then places them on one emptied tray and hands it over to Kibum. "Here. I sincerely apologize. I didn't know you're in the middle of something."

Kibum appreciates the apology. In a way, he has also enjoyed this brief moment with Minho, the name the guy has provided him, to forget about his worries and have a normal interaction with people. Well, minus the dildo vibrating inside him. He hopes that if they ever cross paths again, it would be a normal interaction.

"It's OK. Thanks again for helping me a while ago." He slightly bows his head then takes the tray with him and walks away.

Minho sighs.  _Guess not today_. 

He does not want to keeps his hopes up but he thinks it would be nice to meet him once more during his short stay in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was very excited to share this with you while writing this. I hope you can leave comments or kudos so I'll know where this AU fic stands. Thank you!
> 
> In case you’re wondering why there is a Key and a Kibum, Minho doesn’t know he’s a superstar yet.


	3. It’s Probably a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic so far. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well as the previous ones. I look forward to writing the next chapter for all of you who read this. I'm sorry in advance for any grammar issues which can cause a disruption in the flow of the fic but I tried my best as a non-native English speaker. 
> 
> I hope you can leave a comment or two so I'll know how the story is so far.

"Kibum-ssi, can you please play with your nipples? Yes, that's right. Good. Good."

Click. Click. Click.

Kibum poses and does as directed underneath the photographer. He bites his lower lip as he teases each rosy bud with the tip of his index fingers, squirming as he fights off the urge to come.

Capturing the perfect composition of Kibum's naked torso in a frame, the photographer instructs him to hold that pose for a few seconds and takes multiple shots. He wants to showcase Kibum's tensed muscles to show how much he is in pleasure using their product while playing with himself. He also takes hyperfocused shots on his rigid erection oozing with fluids.

It is a good thing today's product shoot is scheduled right after his breakfast appointment. He does not have to suffer long. Soon, he will no longer be on edge. He just has to endure this until he meets his dom after the shoot.

Now he lies there on the couch naked with only a black spandex balaclava mask on. Only his eyes and his mouth are visible through the holes. There are holes under his nose just enough to fit each nostril to allow him to breathe. He dislikes this kind of mask since it feels stuffy and lacks the aesthetic but it is necessary to hide his identity.

Throughout the shoot, the vibrations just randomly torment him. They aren't strong vibrations. Just enough to make his cock twitch and remain fully erect.

Photoshoot and filming are being alternated, hitting two birds with one stone. The less time he spends being edged, the better.

Kibum is a mess right now. An asssistant model with a lean muscular build sits beside him and plays on his nipples, drawing out natural moans from him. They need to capture it on film to entice patrons and curious customers to buy their new product.

Ever since they had him model their products, their sales have grown tenfold. Their analysis reports have shown there is an increase of international sales when they specified their model is Asian.

Near the end of the photoshoot, they incerease the strength of the vibrations and let it remain in a steady rhythm until Kibum pants and moans then begs to come.

"Please please please please I wanna come. Ugh!"

He grunts as the vibrations completely stop, leaving him hanging and his cock oozing with more precum. The photographer takes shots of his drench cock while the videographer slowly zooms in the video until only the tip can be seen.

"It's a wrap. Good job, everyone. Nice performance, Kibum-ssi." The producer commends everyone.

They immediately start cleaning and packing up to vacate the room. They make sure every filming equipment is carefully moved out.

While they are doing so, an assistant comes over to Kibum and hands him a bottle of water. He is also given tissues to wipe himself up.

Kibum props himself up so that he is now sitting straight on the couch to clean up. As he takes off the mask, he sees the company's CEO approach him.

"Kibum." He speaks while the last person to leave walks out.

"Oh! Sir! You should have waited for me. I was about to—"

"Shh, no need." He caresses Kibum's cheek warmly with one hand. "I'm here anyway."

"Sir—"

Before Kibum can speak further, the CEO captured his lips in an open-mouthed kiss to silence him. No longer having the strength to resist, he allows the CEO to ravage his mouth. His hand desperately finds the CEO's wrist and when he does, he pulls it down to his once again erect and aching cock.

"Sir, please—" He manages to say in between kisses. "Please let me come."

The CEO moves away from his lips, trailing kisses down to his neck and collar bone, not one spot left untouched. He nibbles on the delicate flesh at the base of the neck as he unzips his pants and takes out his cock. Hepumps it with one hand for a few seconds before it grows in size.

His hand gropes on Kibum's own erection, drawing breathy moans and a shudder before he squeezes tight and presses his thumb on the little hole at the tip.

"Don't come yet. I wanna fuck you."

He manhandles Kibum so that he is now lying down the couch, legs spread open with him in between. He pulls the dildo out from Kibum's ass then takes the rings attached off of his cock and balls.

"Looks good down there."

He continues pumping his cock to make them hard and stay erect. While doing so, he uses a finger to gather some precum Kibum fails to wipe earlier. He then wipes it on the clenched throbbing entrance, letting his finger massage it in a circlular motion, one that drives Kibum crazy.

Without warning, he finally pokes the tip in, making Kibum pant and squirm in his hold.

"Uhh! Sir, please be gentle—ahh!" Kibum's hands desperately find anything to grab on until they grab on the CEO's wrists as he arches his back.

Now with a few inches of the tip of his cock inside, the CEO thrusts hard, burying the whole length deep within.

"Oh my g—sir! Ahh!"

"You're still so tight, Kibum." He wiggles deep inside before he eases out and thrusts in hard again.

"It's just—uhh!" Kibum gasps in air before he speaks. "You're just so big—ahh! ahh!"

Mid-sentence, the CEO begins thrusting in a rhythm that repeatedly hits Kibum's aching prostate. Tears form at the corner of his eyes from the pleasure of being fucked senseless.

"S-so good—uhh! Faster-please!" He begs for more but the CEO only keeps at his pace.

"Sir-please!"

After a while, with all of Kibum's begging turning him on even more, the CEO finally picks up the pace and thrusts harder. The CEO has messed Kibum up so much that he can only scream a string of ahhs and nghs.

Feeling his climax coming near, Kibum reaches for his neglected erection and pumps it fast a few times before the CEO grabs his wrists and holds them together above his head with one hand. "Didn't I say you can't touch?"

He continues to thrust in and out of Kibum until he shudders as he cocks shoots out cum. The CEO continues to ravage his ass until he pulls out and comes on Kibum's stomach.

He lets go of Kibum's wrists and caresses his body to make him relax. Luckily, there are still leftover tissues beside them so he hands some on Kibum and uses one for himself before tucking his manhood in and zipping up his pants.

"Are you alright?"

Kibum smiles and weakly responds, "That was so good. Thank you, sir."

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm? What for? It isn't like you to say that." Surprised, Kibum props himself up on the couch so that they are now face-to-face.

"I won't be here for a while. Eomma wants me back in Korea for our family reunion and I can't say no this time since I've already refused her a few times."

"Oh, that's understandable."

Kibum feels a little sad that his stay in London will be a little lonely. Even though their relationship is strictly Dom/sub, something only physical, he feels comfortable and safe with the CEO.

The CEO makes sure his needs are catered to during his stays in London. Without him, he will feel a little lost in times when he has some little break in between appointments.

"I have to be at the airport by now." The CEO drops another bomb.

"Lee Jinki! What are you still doing here?!" Kibum scolds him. It is rare for him to call the CEO by name. The only times he does is when he addresses him when they are in a meeting

Amused, Jinki chuckles. "I didn't know you can be like my mom. And that you can call me by my name at a time like this."

"You should go now, seriously."

Kibum frowns, but he has not expected what has come next. Jinki hugs him tight. It startles him, but after a few seconds, he hugs back. He reassures him, "I'll be fine."

"Don't you care come when I'm not around. If I find out, you know happens."

"You're unfair! Can I at least jerk off? You made this way after all." Kibum whines. He does a cute pout that makes Jinki giggle and plant a kiss on his lips.

"You can play around but tell your partner not to let you come. I'll be back in a few days so I'll handle that."

"What the hell kind of condition is that?! And you sounded like you'll be away for the whole of my stay here a while ago!"

"You're so grumpy, my little fox. Say my name again. I wanna hear it."

"No! I won't unless you will allow me to come. And stop calling me that ridiculous pet name." Kibum crosses his arms across his chest and has the split eyebrow arched up.

"Hey, hey. Who's the dom here?" Jinki unpredictably grabs Kibum's cock and pumps it as a warning. He also says it in a low rough voice that immediately hardens Kibum's dick once more.

"Hey, don't leave me like this. Please. Take responsibility."

"Didn't you say I should be going now? I will, then." Jinki lets go of Kibum's cock and gets up.

"No coming starts now." He grins and winks then caresses Kibum's cheek one last time before he leaves.

Kibum scolds himself for pressing on his dom's buttons. What kind of rule is that to allow fooling with others but not come? It's best if he remains celibate until his dom comes back.

He gets up, feet still a little wobbly but he manages to reach the bathroom and wash up. Guess his appointment for today (and tonight) got cancelled.

Perhaps he should spend time checking out museums or art gallery in the afternoon. But first, he must eat lunch. He is famished.

***

Minho takes a sip of his cappuccino after finishing a piece of lemon madeleine as he watches the people passing by through the glass window beside the table he has occupied. It has somewhat become a habit he finds comforting whenever he seats himself in cafés by the window. 

After a sumptuous lunch and a short trip to the British Museum, he decides to take his coffee at a café he has seen when the cab he took passed by that area. Conveniently, there is also a book shop along the way where he has found hidden gems to add to his collection.

He sits there and observes the people who come and go. A few who enter carry with them some notebooks and laptops then spend their time typing while occasionally sipping on their drinks.

Some of them may be book authors, he thinks. They do look the part, after all. Some have thick-rimmed glasses. They are dressed casually. Well, smart casual for some but most of them dress as comfortably as they can.

After a while, he yawns finding it somewhat boring. He decides it is time to leave but when he is about to get up and pick up his things, he sees a person suspiciously dressed. Cap, mask, shades and a physique he somewhat recognizes.

His eyes involuntarily train on that person even though he already wants to leave. As that person takes off his shades to make an order at the counter, Minho confirms his suspicion.

_Kibum! What's the doing here? He wonders.  And why is he alone?_

Instead of leaving, he waits until that person finishes ordering and looks around to find if there is any seat available.

Minho waves at him but he gets ignored so he calls out, "Hey! Over here."

Kibum turns to where he hears the source of the voice but immediately turns around when he seems to have realized something. He starts walking away but in Minho is quick to catch up to him in just a few strides.

He grabs Kibum's shoulder slightly forcing him to turn around. He gleefully greets, "Hi!" He then adds, "There's a seat available over there. The place it packed."

Leaving him no choice, Kibum sighs and agrees to go with Minho to his table.

"Have a seat. It's OK."

Kibum places his shades on the table and pulls down his mask to his chin but keeps the cap on. "How did you know it's me?"

Minho is quite taken aback with such direct question. It is because he suddenly remembers how he has studied every inch of Kibum's body, his posture, his shoulder width, his ears, his fingers, his—it takes up all his energy to stop his thoughts from straying.

"Hey. You were so confident a while ago. What happened now?" Kibum breaks the silence between them by snapping his fingers right in front of Minho who is looking away.

"Oh sorry. Well, I bumped into you a few times."

"Just that and you remembered me?" Kibum has something more to say but the barista calls for him.

"One Iced Americano for Kibum!" She makes sure the announcement is loud enough to travel throughout the now lively café.

"I still want to hear your answer. Tell me how later." With that, Kibum gets up and heads to the pick-up station to get his drink. It does not take long and he is back again that Minho has not found time to come up with answer.

"So?"

"Well," Minho clears his throat before he continues, "Because—"

"You like me?" Kibum finishes his sentence for him.

"What? It's not like that! Why would I even—Oh! It's you who likes me!"

Immediately, Kibum regrets he ever blurted that out. They're at a café and they're having this conversation people might overhear and misunderstand. "Oh forget it." He leans in to whisper, "I don't want to attract unnecessary attention."

"Oh! Right. Sorry." It's Minho's turn to lean in and whisper, "So you're name's Kibum?"

Minho pretends he has just known about his name when in fact, he very clearly remembers it, even the number of times Kibum has been called out by his dom when he's drowning in ecstasy during intercourse. One leg bounces underneath the table to keep dirty thoughts st bay.

Kibum scolds him by shushing and leaning in once more, now both have their faces a little too close for comfort. Realizing this, Minho backs away, slamming his back to the back of the chair he is sitting on.

Seeing this reaction, Kibum smirks and sits straight up to take another sip of his Iced Americano. He knows it will be for a while before Minho will be able to bother him. He has time to drink his coffee peacefully.

Minho stays quiet the whole time Kibum is drinking his coffee. It's not that he is suddenly intimidated by him. It's just that he also wants Kibum to spend a quiet time away from the eyes of the public. He knows how it gets messy when his identity is exposed and he would not want to be in that mess.

Before Kibum finishes the last drop, Minho breaks the silence to ask, "What brings you here? I thought you have a tight schedule."

"Hmm? Are you really interested in me, Mister?" Kibum nonchalantly replies while sipping the last ounces of liquid in his plastic cup.

"Minho. The name's Minho." Minho corrects him. "And, as I said, it's not what you think."

"It's just that, I thought celebs always go out with their managers."

"You know nothing about the industry. Besides, I need time for myself too."

"Right. Well... It's good that you can still manage to sneak around." Minho shifts in his chair to ease his cramping ass.

"Yeah. That and this isn't Korea."

"But at the airport you were surrounded and even we got stuck."

"You saw me there? So that's how you recognized me." Kibum draws his own conclusion, head nodding while finally understanding what he has been wondering about a while ago.

"Yeah."  _Sort of. Kinda' like that._ Minho nods his head not in agreement to Kibum but to convince himself that it is better than to be suspected a pervert.

"You're not a sasaeng, are you?" Kibum quirks an eyebrow with matching leaning on the table.

"What? No! I don't even follow celebrities. Well, maybe professional athletes but no one from the entertainment industry." Minho blurts out and blabbers, a bit defensive about being accused as a stalker.

Kibum laughs. He is completely amused by the innocent reactions of the cute guy before him. "Alright, alright. I understand."

It seems that after Kibum has found out how Minho knew him, Kibum has slightly warmed up. Minho decides it's time to drop an invitation to hang out a little bit longer.

"Don't you have to go to your next appointment or something?" He asks.

"Are you pushing me away now? I thought you're interested in me." Kibum teases a little further. He wants to see more cute reaction from Minho.

"There you go again with that. Isn't your manager looking for you?" Minho tries to change the subject.

"You're no fun at all. I thought you wanna play around with me." Kibum keeps up the act. Either way, he has nothing to do for the rest of the day. He might as well take the opportunity to hang out with someone cute.

Minho sighs. He feels he's at the losing end of this exchange.

"Hang out with me later then." He gets straight to the point.

He has a serious expression on his face that catches Kibum by surprise. He didn't expect it coming at all. It leaves him speechless for a few seconds.

"I—"

"If you're not busy then come with me. To London Eye. I booked a capsule. Exclusively." Minho comtinues. He tells his mind there is no harm in trying.

"Wait what? You? Are you with someone else or—"

"No. I'm alone. I just made up an excuse."

"...What excuse?" Kibum grows more curious of this person before him. This person who does not look like he's capable of booking a whole capsule by himself but speaks without a hint of a lie.

"A proposal." Minho says casually.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Kibum exclaims, making the people sitting on other tables near them look at him. Luckily, the lot of them are there for work so they get back to what they are doing. Only a few look at Minho as well to check if there is a heated argument.

Kibum waves at the onlookers as if to say sorry and tell them it's a misunderstanding then goes back to talking to Minho. "Then what happens when you arrive there all alone? Won't they be suspicious of you and forbid you to take the capsule experience by yourself?"

"Well, I was thinking of telling them my prtner didn't show up. And—" Minho pauses. Realizing that Kibum might be actually right, he now becomes a little worried.

"You're lucky that you bumped on me and I happen to be free tonight. Else you would have wasted a load of money without even getting on it."

"So...what you're trying to say is—"

"That's right."

"Seriously?" Minho's eyes open wider than it is already before blinking a few times.

"Shall I just leave?"

"No, no." Minho stops him from leaving. "You done here? If yes, then let's go."

-

They take a short walk to where they can grab a cab. Along the way, they get to know more about each other. Kibum finally learns about Minho's surname, not that it's a necessity, but Minho just wants to hear him say that a few times.

He wonders how it will sound coming from someone his type. No sooner did it occur when Minho tells him they will be having dinner there after Kibum suggested they stop by somewhere to eat first.

"You got to be kidding me, Choi Minho! Are you some secret heir of a chaebol or something? You're really taking YOLO seriously, huh." Kibum exclaims, loud enough to even startle the driver that he has to check them out if anything is wrong.

Minho bursts out laughing. He likes the ring to his ear when Kibum has finally used his full name. It will be so worth it to share the capsule experience with this person beside him. Perhaps, afterwards they can spend the night together, even if it is a one night stand. As Kibum has said, he's making the most of his "YOLO" experience.

"That's right. You get to experience it with me. So, take it as a treat for your hard work up 'til now." Minho winks and almost leans in for a kiss on the cheek but he stops himself midway realizing that they aren't at that point yet. He needs to slow down, to allow Kibum time to get to like him a little more.

Kibum blinks a few times when he realizes what could have happened. It has already felt so natural until it has become awkward again. 

"Oh! We're here." Kibum is the one to break the ice when he sees the iconic structure outside.

The cab driver drops them off at a stop. Minho insists that he pays since he is the one who has invited Kibum.

London Eye is a sight to behold. Its towering magnificence provides a bird's eye view to locals and tourists who pay to ride on large capsules.

Kibum has been on it once. When his dom has brought him there right after signing a contract. Jinki has also booked a capsule exclusively for dinner but Kibum does not remember much how it tasted because he was distracted by vibrating eggs up his ass.

So, it baffles him how this Minho person, who does not even own a company, not even a chaebol heir, has booked the same thing without a bat of an eyelash.

"How much did you pay for this?" Kibum asks frankly.

"Don't worry. It's my treat, remember?" Minho winks. He is now more confident having been around Kibum for a while now.

"No seriously. This is too much. I can't—"

"Didn't you say you're famished? Let's go!" Minho holds a hand out while looking intently at Kibum with a smile. "It's a 3-course two Michelin star meal."

Kibum sighs. "Arasseo, arasseo." He takes a step to move along but ignores Minho's hand. They're not that close yet to already be holding hands.

Minho shrugs when Kibum walks past him. He follows Kibum, a smile spreading across his face once more.  _Next time, next time._ At least, Kibum is now willing to tag along him. Maybe the experience later will bring them closer together.

Finally at the boarding area, Minho casually puts an arm around Kibum which causes the other to be startled. Minho leans in and whispers, "Relax. We're just pretending to be couples."

Kibum moves his head away so that he can look up at Minho, his eyebrows meeting in the middle. "Just because I'm allowing you to act out your excuse doesn't mean you get a pass from me."

Minho laughs out loud, causing some to strangely look at them. "Right, right. Oh look! It's our turn." He immediately diverts the attention.

Now on board, Kibum looks around the spacious capsule. They surely set it up for couples with the dining for two, some red roses and lit candles, and ornate dinnerware.

They aren't alone either. They are provided with a dedicated butler to serve the dishes and cater to other needs like pouring them a champagne.

Even though he is now a trending celebrity, Kibum has never lived an extravagant life such as this. He likes to keep a low profile, especially that he has met a lot of dirty old men who he used to owe favors from. To be able to experience it now without much worry, he has suddenly become overwhelmed.

In front of him is a handsome young man unrelated to the entertainment industry or the business world. He is an ordinary citizen living an ordinary life who is daring enough to invite him, a celebrity who has a reputation uphold.

He could have been with someone else who is much more deserving than him had he not allowed this man to convince him to sit with him and stay for a while. As much as he would love to give this experience a try, he somehow feels guilty to be the recipient of this luxurious invitation.

Throughout his journey in his career, he has never received such unconditional kindness. He has been used to the abuse he has done to his body that being in this moment makes him somewhat emotional and teary-eyed.

Lucky for him that he still has his cap and mask on. He has a chance to cover his face with his cap while wiping the little droplets forming at the corners his eyes. He has just covered it time before Minho comes back to him.

"Kibum."

The rumble in his deep voice as he speaks his real name sends goosebumps at the back of Kibum's neck. He feels as if there is a horse racing match occuring inside the chambers of his heart. It is so satisfying to hear that he is tempted to draw another one out from Minho.

"Kibum."

_Another one. Please._ He secretly begs in his mind.

But instead, a comforting hand settles on his arm as if to remind him of the reality he is in now.

"Anything wrong?"

"Mm? I still can't believe you brought me here when you could have found someone—"

"Shh...the butler might hear you." Minho whispers into his ear, so near that he has to step back to recover from aroused emotions.

"Ok, got it. Let's go look over there. I can see Big Ben from here!" Kibum just says any excuse that comes up in his mind to get away from this situation that might make him fall so hard.

Minho boisterously laughs at this cuteness but allows Kibum to lead him to where he wants them to be. He is finally able to get back to Kibum's teasing at the cafe.

"It looks like we're looking down an ocean of stars." Kibum says this as he looks outside, about two feet away from the glass window.

Minho wraps an arm around Kibum's waist from behind and gently leads him closer to the window, but Kibum resists and begins shaking. Realizing this, he turns Kibum around instead and pulls him close to his chest. "Afraid of heights? Sorry. I didn't mean to force you."

If it were not for the pounding in Minho's chest bringing him back to reality, Kibum would not have pushed him away.

"I think dinner's ready." Kibum blurts out, grateful for the butler to signal him that he is done preparing the tablet with their first meal.

Minho smirks, so amused that Kibum suddenly has many excuses when he was the one who was so sure about making Minho fall for him a while ago. "Let's go back, then."

Dinner passes by without a hitch. They talk more about themselves, about their interests, likes, dislikes, whatever comes to mind. They also keep teasing each other, as if there is a competition as to who makes falls the other fall for him first. They are not admitting to one another that they are actually flirting.

The 3-course dinner is followed by champagne and an assortment of indulgent chocolate truffles. Both are up and about while enjoying their glass of champagne and pieces of truffles, walking around the capsule to get a 360-degree view of the magnificent city of London.

"Like the view?" Minho asks from the opposite end of the capsule.

"Yes," is all Kibum's reply. He is still a bit uncomfortable to get closer to the edge but he is enjoying it in a way.

Once more, Minho brings him into his embrace as soon as he reaches Kibum. "You can rely on me to conquer your fear—" is all Kibum has heard before he buries his face in Minho's chest.

It must be the alcohol in the champagne getting into his head that he is acting way too chummy with Minho but he foregoes with the hesitations and just decides to enjoy the night.

Tonight, he is not bound to anybody, not to his company, not to the entertainment industry, not even to his dom. Tonight, he is Kim Kibum, an ordinary person who wants to fall for the man embracing him and spoiling him this much.

He looks up, focusing on Minho's lips, and brings his face closer to plant a kiss.

Minho is quite taken aback that his reward has finally come. However much he wants to ravage Kibum there and then, he resists with an iron will, stands firm, letting Kibum realize and waddle in his feelings.

"Shall we go clubbing next?" comes Kibum's invitation with a sly smile spread across his face.

-

The luxurious ride has ended well. They walk out of the capsule, feeling a little anxious, a little excited and a little too close for comfort. Had it not been for Kibum's suggestion to go clubbing, Minho would have swept him off his feet and carry him bridal style to his hotel room and do all the things he wants, even the kinkiest things Kibum loves to do.

However, Minho wants to prove to himself that he that he has that iron will, albeit silly, to remain patient until his prey comes into his trap.

Minho watches Kibum before him, skipping in a carefree manner, not a care if any fan or reporter spots him out in the open. Thankfully, they are surrounded by a crowd and he is wearing his cap and mask. It won't be easy to spot him since he is dressed so casually, unlike the first time he has seen in clothed and in person.

Minho stops as he sees Kibum looking back at him and signing him to come over. He complies, and in a few strides, he is in front of Kibum.

"Come. I know a fun place where we can enjoy without worries." Even with a mask on, Minho can feel and imagine that sly smile spreading across his face.

He, in turn, smiles and puts his hands in his pockets, then says, "Lead the way."

During vacations, when someone surrendipitously encounters a person he likes, things usually happen a litttle too fast.

And so, they end up hanging out a little more, things escalating quickly, letting the alcohol in their systems take control over their fate for the night.

Kibum grabs Minho by the arm to take out his hand from the pocket without hesitation, interlocks their fingers, squeezing them tight as if afraid of losing him, and leads the way to take the tube to one of the popular night life areas of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic rewrite/rehash! I hope you like it so far. This is the most I've written for a chapter so far. I hope it's a worthwhile read with the longer chapters.
> 
> Again, I am very sorry for typos, missed words, misspellings, grammatical errors and anything that you can nitpick on. I want to write down as soon as possible what comes into mind so grammar and spelling is not a priority for now. I can edit them next time. What's more important is finishing this fic. I hope you understand.
> 
> Anyway, please please please please. Let me know in the comments below what you think so far, whether you reread or you're a new reader. Thank you in advance! See you next chapter!


	4. We Become Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fun fact: The chapter title is from "Become Undone", SHINee's song from their Japanese Discography, FIVE Album. However, the lyrics of the song has nothing to do with the content of this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I’m done re-writing this chapter. 6162 words...oh my. I hope it’s enough and I hope you can leave an encouraging comment or a kudos at least.

Kibum leads Minho to the nearest station to take the tube to Camden town, where he usually enjoys some of the most eclectic night scenes in London. They could have gone there on a cab but he wants to try going on a tube as an ordinary person.

With Minho, his fears have scurried away. He knows Minho cares for his well-being as much as he does, or even more, and even more than his dom.

They manage to hop on one without a hitch. They take a seat on side that is mostly empty. Kibum leaves some space in between them but Minho scoots to put one arm over his shoulders and bring him close like what lovers do.

"Hey," Kibum says softly but still sharp enough to reprimand. He is about to lift Minho's arm but Minho stops him by hugging him. Minho cups Kibum by the back of his head and makes him lean on his chest.

It is not the first time to be in a relationship, but it is his first time to be with someone he finds strangely attractive. Someone he wants to be possessive of. Someone he wants to keep for himself.

But, he knows it won't be easy. Kibum is a celebrity after all. He wonders how ordinary people in a relationship with celebrities manage their love lives. Will he be willing to make sacrifices? Or this is enough to, at least, experience spending time together?

More importantly, he wants to hear what Kibum thinks before he makes any hasty decision.

"Minho."

Hearing Kibum speaking his name softly is a comforting tickle in his ear. His cheeks heat up as the soft voice lingers in his mind. "Hmm?"

"Can I straighten up now?"

"Why? Is it uncomfortable?"

"...It's not like that." Kibum cannot finds words to convince Minho.

"OK. Just a little more." He says this as he smiles at a lady probably in her late forties smiling back at him.

As promised, Minho lets Kibum straighten up but he sits close and holds Kibum's hand, interlocking their fingers.

Half an hour later, they arrive in Camden Town. Minho helps the lady carry her things out of the tube. She sincerely thanks him and tells them to enjoy since the night is young.

"You really charm people with your kindness, huh?" Kibum breaks the silence between them as they walk towards the night life area which isn't that far from the station.

"Not really."

"Well, you helped me a few times..." Kibum's voice trails off as he realizes saying this might lead to Minho teasing him again.

"Were you charmed by it?" Too late. Minho is quick to notice. He asks, his lips curling up at one corner.

"To be honest, it was annoying," Kibum rants on, "...but, it probably did work." He looks away as he says this.

Kibum gets startled when Minho wraps his arm around his waist. "Well, if it did, tonight, why don't we—"

"We'll find out later after we party." Kibum removes Minho's arm and walks ahead as fast as he can.

As much as he would love to, it might be difficult for him to obey his dom's orders. It's not that he can't look for a partner to accompany him for the night. It's just that it might be hard for him not to come. He will definitely go crazy especially if his partner does turn out to be so good in bed.

"Kibum, hey! Wait up!" Minho has to jog to catch up.

Kibum can hear a little panting. He has gone that far that he has not realized he has left Minho. He turns around when Minho finally catches up and grabs him by the arm to stop him.

"Hey. I almost lost you. Why'd you leave me like that?"

"Don't say things like that then if you don't want to scare me away."

"What?" Minho looks confused. He immediately tries to clear things up. "You misunderstood. I just want to spend more time with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You didn't let me finish. You just left." Minho pauses as he realizes something. "Wait. Are you...?" He chuckles.

"Yah! There you go again! I'm leaving. Seriously!" Kibum walks away again.

They arrive outside the club they are about to enter with Kibum being there first followed by Minho who is cathing his breath.

"You're quite fast for someone who—"

"Minho, we're here!" Kibum ignores whatever Minho has to say. He is just excited to party especially that it's a Friday night.

Coming earlier than usual has it perks. They do not need to wait long in line to be able to enter. Well, Kibum could have used his VIP access but, right now, he is pretending to be an ordinary person. He even is not glammed up for the night. Neither of them are but Kibum does not care. The more low profile, the better.

If things do end up getting a little steamy, he can always pull out his VIP card to access one of the VIP rooms where they can be all over each other. But for now, Kibum wants to dance on the dance floor, hold drinks while dancing, take advantage of that freedom he has now.

Even if the line outside is not that long yet, it is already quite crowded inside. The band has already started performing and people are rocking with them.

Inside, Kibum takes his cap and mask off. It's not like anyone will notice him in this dimly lit hall. No one cares if a celebrity is around, especially one that has not dressed up to grace their presence.

He leads Minho to one of the bars to grab some drinks first to start the mood.

"Strawberry daiquiri, please." He turns to Minho to ask, "What about yours? My treat, don't worry."

"Hey. But—"

"I invited you this time so it's my turn to pay. It's not much. What's yours, please?" He pulls Minho closer so that he can hear him much better. It is quite noisy not that everyone's shouting along with the performer.

"OK, I'll have draft beer then."

The bartender prepares their drinks and, in a few minutes, serves them.

They take their drinks there while bopping their heads to the songs being performed. They stay near the bar with the intention of getting more drinks before deciding to join the dancing crowd.

"Minho, want another?" Kibum asks before he heads to the bar and orders another round of drinks without waiting for Minho's reply.

He comes back with draft beer in one hand and a different drink in another. He hands the new bottle to Minho, still icy cold.

"Kibum, you—are you planning to get drunk tonight? You're mixing drinks—"

"Shh, don't worry. I can hold my liquor." He flashes a toothy smile at Minho, something that is very unlikely of him to do when sober.

"You're tipsy." Minho sounds more concerned than turned on.

Normally, people find it hot when their partners are already a little drunk, but seeing Minho showing him genuine concern makes Kibum's heart thump inside. It is sweet of him to worried about his wellbeing.

"Don't worry. My body can eliminate the alcohol once I start dancing." Kibum winks at Minho and walks away to the dance floor, finding a space that's not too crowded.

Minho returns his empty bottle at the bar before he makes his way to Kibum. By this time, the band has taken a break and is replaced by a popular DJ mixing hit songs. What he sees before him is a skillful dancer who is already getting quite the attention from the people surrounding him.

Minho gasps, totally captivated by Kibum. He notices some guy attempting to dance with Kibum but he steps in just before the guy can.

His arm wraps around Kibum's waist, which surprises Kibum.

"Sorry. He's my partner."

He leans in and plants a kiss on Kibum's lips. It happens so fast that Kibum had no time to refuse.

Minho wants Kibum all for himself. Well, at least for tonight. It irritates him to see other men snatch up the prize he has worked so hard to earn.

Seeing this, the other person apologizes politely and leaves.

This small success has boosted Minho's confidence that he manages to speak in Kibum's ear with a voice that rumbles at the end when his already low pitch drops even lower. "You're mine tonight."

Kibum feels some goosebumps at the back of his neck. He keeps getting turned on with the way Minho flirts with him. Now, being in the club gives him an excuse to respond to his advances. He tilts his head up and pays him back with a kiss as well.

The kiss is not just a peck. It is open-mouthed with a sucking action on Minho's lips. Kind of like eating ice cream.

Kibum looks Minho straight in the eyes and smirks, which is gladly reciprocated. If it weren't for the DJ finally ending his set and the people moving away from the dance floor, they would have passionately kissed each other right there and then.

The band comes back on the stage for another set. This time, some bartenders are going around, offering some of the wildest drinks challenge. Some are being poured unknown concoctions in their mouths, some are made to sip using a straw from a flaming glass and a lot more.

There is this one bartender where people are gathering around. They are howling and cheering whoever is in the center of the crowd. 

Curious, Kibum encourages Minho to check it out with him. "Let's go! There must be something fun there."

With Minho's hand in his, Kibum leads the way, squeezing through a few people until he finds an opening where they can watch from.

"Oh Minho! That looks fun! Wanna try it?"

On top of a billiards table, conveniently located at one corner of the club for enthusiasts, lies a man with his shirt lifted up so that his eight-pack abs are on display for the audience to feast on. His muscles contract as the blond-haired bartender pours a generous shot of tequila in the bellybutton area.

It is definitely something Minho would want to avoid. Less attention, much better.

Minho is about to say no and drag Kibum away but, suddenly, the bartender calls for them. "Hey, you two over there! Wanna try next?"

The young man with a skinny build is still taking time to enjoy his tequila body shot so the bartender moves towards them. "Oh! You Koreans?"

"Yes." Minho answers for both of them.

"Phew! I won't have a hard time talking to you guys. Wanna try? It'll be fun!"

The bartender sighs in relief and switches to his native tongue while beaming at them. One hand holds up an almost empty bottle of tequila and the other sits comfortably on his waist.

Taking a while to respond, the bartender walks closer to Minho and palms his stomach to feel his abs. "Hyung, you have a nice body. Perfect for the body shot!" He keeps feeling Minho now with his fingertips.

Minho gets too stunned to do something so Kibum does him the favor of swatting away the bartender's hand. "He's getting uncomfortable."

"Oho! Someone's getting jealous, huh? Why don't you two come over here. It's your turn." The bartender winks on them. "The name's Taemin, by the way. Call me." He does a calling hand gesture but Kibum snorts and grimaces at him.

By this time, the billiards table is clear for the next couple to take their shot.

Taemin, the blond bartender, prepares the ingredients for the next shot. He brings with him a small tray with rock salt, a bunch of lemon wedges and a new bottle of tequila for the next batches.

"You on the table, you drink." He assigns both Minho and Kibum roles but Minho is still hesitant to follow the command.

"Hmm? You don't want? Then, I shall do it instead."

Gasps and murmurs from the crowd grow louder when Taemin announces he will offer his body for the tequila shot. Kibum gasps as well, covering his mouth as soon as his jaw drops open.

Taemin unbuttons his shirt and manages to expose his lean yet ripped abs drawing out howls and cheers from the crowd when Minho steps in and finally decides to volunteer himself. He won't let Kibum take a shot from anyone else's body.

"Let me show your first then since I've already taken this off. The drinks are on me so just enjoy." Taemin's smirks while looking directly into Minho's eyes as if challenging him. He speaks loud enough for Kibum to hear it as well.

Minho grits his teeth when Taemin does as he pleases. He clenches his right hand tight enough that his veins in the arms pop up. 

Seeing this, Kibum grabs his hand and whispers, "It's alright. You'll have your turn anyway. Later too. If you want." His voice trails at the end, somewhat regretting his boldness.

However, this calms Minho down that he can't help but smirk at the thought of getting a chance to spend the night with Kibum in his arms.

As Taemin is the bartender with no one nearby to assist, he opens the bottle of tequila, pours some in a shot glass and securely holds it before lying down the table. It is not like he has not done this many times before. This does not make him nervous or anything. He's just doing his job.

He puts salt along his chest and uses his lips to hold on a lemon wedge, pulps facing outward. He pours the contents of the shot glass into the dip on his stomach where the bellybutton can be found.

"Take the shot now, hyung." He speaks to Kibum once he's done with the preparations. "Don't be shy."

Howls, cheers and encouragements can now be heard in the surrounding. Minho grabs on Kibum's wrist and tightens his grip. "Don't."

Kibum takes Minho's hand off his wrist and puts it in his to reassure him. "Don't worry."

"Alright. Just do it quick."

It's just a free shot but Kibum is actually quite hesitant to be drinking off a stranger's bellybutton. He has seen these many times before but he has never done it, not even with his dom.  _It's just a shot, it's just a shot_.  He lets is repeat in his mind over and over again like a mantra.

His face now hovers a few inches above Taemin's chest as he prepares to lick the rock salt. He takes his time licking enough amount of the tiny crystals which will later on help lessen the burn of the tequila.

To his surprise, and everyone's as well including Taemin, Minho has just slurped the tequila on Taemin's bellybutton and pulls Kibum into a kiss. Through this, he transfers some of the tequila in Kibum's mouth, tasting the saltiness from the rock salt crystals.

"You're out of your minds but that was fucking hot." Taemin is propping himself up with his elbows as he shamelessly tells them.

He offers each a lemon wedge to chase down the tequila, even though both halved the shot. They both sip the lemon juice that burst out of the pulps. As Kibum does this, his cheeks suddenly felt warm, probably because he now feels conscious of his surroundings or because he's almost reaching his alcohol limit...or a little bit of both.

The onlookers express mixed reactions: some got excited for their turn, some felt turned on but many applauded as if they have just watched a spectacular show.

"Ready for the next shot?" Minho whispers in his sexiest voice with a low rumble. He takes off his outerwear and puts it on the table, never removing his eyes from Kibum who now feels uneasy under his gaze.

Kibum is a little anxious, a little curious and a little excited. Whatever confidence he had when he said he wanted to try this has already dissipated. He is bewildered of his own behavior with this person he has just met.

Minho teases him by slowly lifting his black shirt underneath, nevermind that there are buttons he can unclasp, revealing well-defined abs inch by inch. If Minho's abs were food, Kibum would describe them as buns or a bar of chocolate.

Minho finally gets up on the table and lies down like how Taemin has done it.

Taemin sets up the drink differently on Minho, He puts a pinch of rock salt where Minho's happy trail meets the fly of his pants.

He pours probably about two shots of tequila from the the top of his abs down the prominent vertical line in the middle to the bellybutton, where he poured the most.

To top it all off, he puts a lemon wedge in between Minho's lips, where the other almost complains when Taemin forces it down a little.

"Hyung, come here. It's done." He leans in and speaks in Kibum's ear. "I prepped your boyfriend well. Take your time." His lips curl into a half smile when he sees Kibum's ears turn red.

Minho almost spills the tequila when he is about to sit up. He decides to stay put but he lets his anger show at Taemin by clenching his fists. "Stay put, hyung. I just teased him a little. Didn't try to steal him."

Taemin raised both hands up as if in surrender, making it clear that he is not touching Kibum in any way possible.

Kibum only blushes even more when he moves to where the pinch of rock salt is set in place. He tries to look away from where Minho's thighs meet but it is difficult to avoid seeing it in his periphery. It only makes him think of shameless things he can do to him had they not been in a public place. Such thoughts make him more nervous that he has to force himself to snap out of it and just get the job done.

He starts by lowering his head and sticking his tongue out, hurriedly licking off the rock salt. He holds on the side of the billiards table for support when he almost loses his balance, almost planting his face between Minho's thighs.

He moves away as fast as he can, now slurping the tequila in Minho's bellybutton and in between his abs, which tickles Minho a bit. And finally, Kibum grabs the lemon wedge from Minho, their lips brushing against each other. Minho gets tempted to capture Kibum's lips in his but he fails to do so because Kibum has already straightened up.

The crowd gets noisier with their howls and cheers, asking for an encore, nevermind that there are others still waiting on their turn.

Hearing this much crowd engaging, Taemin seems to get a high from the energy they are emitting. He offers Minho and Kibum another free shot to please the crowd.

"The crowd seems to like your performance. Have another shot. But this time, hyung," he turns to Kibum, "you can get up on the table to make it easier."

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!" Minho protests but Kibum just remains silent. Seeing this, Minho wonders what is actually on Kibum's mind but he only says, "Kibum, I think you've had enough. You almost lost your balance—"

"One more. Let's do one more." Kibum is speaking more to Taemin than to Minho. Taemin's offer is too tempting to pass up. Another free shot and an opportunity to straddle the man he's about to have sex with anyway. He wants to test if he really can do it later, after all.

The noise from the crowd swells as the hear Kibum's decision. More of them are also considering doing the shot. More takers, more tips for Taemin's pocket. Using these two will draw in a lot of attention that is highly favorable for him.

His sly smile appears yet again to annoy a reluctant Minho. He has had enough but neither Kibum nor Taemin wants to listen to him.

"Stay still." Taemin pushes Minho back down the table and prepares the drink. Salt, tequila, lemon wedge. Same pattern. He just needs Kibum to get on top of Minho.

"Up you go, hyung." He offers, waving a hand in a circular motion before pointing it to where Minho lies.

Kihum does as instructed, this time, a little more confident. Or perhaps, the alcohol has made him numb and a bit shameless. He gets up the table and straddles Minho. He kneels on all fours rather than sitting on Minho's thighs so that it will be easier for him to take the shot.

This sets Minho on fire. Kibum's position reminds him of one of the videos he has masturbated to that has awakened something underneath the fabric of his pants. Thanks to his underwear there is no obvious sign that may make people think he is a pervert.

In this round, Kibum takes his sweet time, languidly licking the salt, even tracing the happy trail that leads to the tequila. He slurps every last bit, squinting his eyes when he swallows the drink then makes his way to grab the lemon wedge with his teeth.

This time, Minho bears down the lemon wedge with his teeth, letting Kibum only sink his teeth in the lemon wedge to squeeze the juices out. As soon as Kibum is about to get up, he grabs Kibum by the back of his head, spits the lemon wedge out and captures Kibum's lips in his. He sucks them, especially the lower lip, then parts Kibum's lips with his tongue.

Although quite shocking, Kibum parted his lips to allow Minho entry. They kiss, connecting and intertwining their tongues. They taste each other but they can only taste salt, tequila and lemon, not that it matters. Had it not been for Taemin tapping on Kibum's shoulder, they would have spent a whole hour there just kissing and exploring each other.

"Time's up, you two. Others are waiting. Finish it off somewhere else, please." Taemin rolls his eyes as he says this but his eyes widen when Kibum pulls out from his pocket some bills he stuffed in there a while ago. It may be small for him but it is a luxury for Taemin.

Minho assists Kibum get down from the billiards table. Kibum almost loses his balance when his worlds spins as he takes a step. Minho lets Kibum lean on him for support so they can move out as soon as possible. A new couple replaces them soon after they have cleared the table.

"Thanks, hyung!" Taemin thanks them one last time before they disappear into the crowd.

-

Minho taps his foot on the ground while waiting to hail a passing cab. The walk back to the station has made them sober up a bit but the sexual tension between the two has only grown stronger. His impatience has subsided when a cab finally pulls over before them.

They both get in with Minho letting Kibum in first like a gentleman would. They have to finish what they have started, thanks to that bartender playing matchmaker just to make them be more aware of each other's feelings.

"Mandarin Oriental, please." Minho instructs the driver.

"Wait. I don't want to go back yet." Kibum opposes, looking Minho directly in the eyes, begging to be taken elsewhere.

"Who says you're going back? We're going to my room." Minho speaks into Kibum's ear followed by a teasing nibble.

Kibum almost moans but he manages to shut his mouth, only letting a "nngh" escape.

While the driver focuses on the road during their fifteen-minute ride, Minho holds Kibum close, taking his sweet time to kiss every inch of his exposed skin.

Kibum insists in paying for the ride so he carelessly rummages in his body bag. Being a little too tipsy, he knocks off the black box that contains the vibrating dildo from his bag. It falls to ground without Kibum caring to pick it up so Minho does it for him thinking it's something important. He secures it in his bag for now and plans to give it later when they are safe in the confines of Minho's hotel room.

They come out of the cab and make their way to the elevator with Minho guiding Kibum just to make sure he does not trip. He can still walk since the wait to hail a cab has helped them sober up.

Still, not all of the alcohol has come out of their systems yet, especially Kibum, for as soon as the elevator door closes, he throws his arms around Minho's neck and his pulls him into a deep, wet kiss. Minho pins him to one corner, having his way with Kibum, slipping a hand in Kibum's shirt to capture a nipple. 

However, as soon as he does, the elevator dings, so they move away from each other and fix themselves just in case there are people. Seeing that there are none and they are already on Minho's hotel room floor, they get off the elevator.

Finally, they arrive at the room, an executive suite that is spacious enough to fuck anywhere they want. The bedroom, the lounge room and an office. They can try all sorts of sex and kinks in each room. But tonight, they end up falling on the couch, Kibum straddling on top of Minho, as if it is a continuation of what they have started at the club.

Kibum's sly smile bemuses Minho whose shirt buttons become undone by fumbling hands. As soon as his chest gets exposed, Kibum swoops to plant kisses on every inch of Minho's neck and chest.

His eagerness has somewhat caught Minho offguard that it has taken him time to realize that Kibum has already taken out his cock, pumped to get him up and about to give him head.

"Kibum, wait—ngh." Minho's hand instinctively grabs as much hair as it can as soon as Kibum dips to swallow him whole. He has to yank Kibum by the hair he has grasped in his hand to pull him back up.

"What gives? I thought you wanted this." Kibum speaks as Minho still catches his breath.

The only reply that comes is Minho's manhandling to make them switch places. He looks down to meet Kibum's eyes with a triumphant grin spread across his face. "No. This is what I want."

Kibum's eyes grow wide as soon as he feels Minho unbutton the fly of his pants. "Wait—please! Don't—" He moans as Minho kneads through his boxers, taking his sweet time to make him hard and aching.

"We have all night. What are you in a hurry for?" Minho keeps kneading with one hand while his other pulls Kibum's shirt up and makes him bite on it to hold it up.

Kibum is not inexperienced when it comes to men having their way with him. He knows how to get the upperhand and dictate how the sex will go, but this time, he finds it hard to fight back and ends up surprisingly obedient.

He takes the hem of his shirt from Minho's fingers and hides his flushed face with his arms. Minho allows him to do so for a while since he still has to roll up Kibum's shirt at the sides to completely expose his pinkish nipples.

Minho lightly brushes his fingertips on each budding peak, feeling them getting taut as he gives each a twisting pinch. Each pinch draws out a whimper that is music to his ears. His own erection becomes taut between Kibum's thighs as well but he neglects it to prioritize his partner's pleasure.

"Ngh!" Kibum squirms underneath as he feels his cock throbbing and aching in Minho's palm. To ease Kibum, Minho rubs the tip of the more sensitive nipple back and forth, back and forth until Kibum shivers in pleasure.

"Good?" Minho checks in with Kibum.

"Mm..." is Kibum's only response. He feels moisture forming at the corners of his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure.

Minho finally frees his cock by pulling down his boxers which makes it spring out. Minho catches it in his palm and gives it a good rub, like how one would jerk off.

As soon as Kibum realizes what Minho is about to do, he grabs on Minho's wrist to stop him. The hem of his shirt falls onto his chest as he opens his mouth to speak. "Wait! Wait! You can't—I can't—"

At this point in time, Kibum has just recalled his dom's words.  _Don't you care come when I'm not around. If I find out, you know happens_.

"You can't what?" Minho asks, his face remains expressionless.

"I can't come yet." Kibum blurts out in a panic.

"Good, 'cuz I don't want you to. Yet."

"It's not like that. I mean—" Kibum struggles to find the right words to explain his situation but Minho starts stroking him again which makes him arch his back and try to hold Minho's hand in his. "Wait, wait, wait. Let me make you come instead."

"That's not fair." Minho pauses as he realizes something, his fingers rubbing at the glistening tip of Kibum's cock. "Oh! I know. I'll let you come dry."

He manhandles Kibum yet again so that Kibum is now on his stomach, ass raised and legs spread, a hand holding his head down and a finger poked in his hole. With only Kibum's precum as a lubricant, he wiggles the finger inside until he hears a change in Kibum's moans and focuses on that spot.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Minho lets go Kibum's head to knead a nipple with his finger.

By this time, Kibum's resolve is wavering. In all honesty, he wants to come. Badly. But the consequences weigh heavier than his desires to satisfy his needs. However, as Minho keeps tormenting him, edging him, he has completely forgotten about his fears, his inhibitions.

Minho just keeps rubbing on that same spot, reducing him to nothing but a begging mess. He now has Kibum's weeping cock in his other hand, pumping it just enough to edge him, making precum ooze out. Then, he squeezes tight, his thumb pressing down on the tip, blocking that tiny hole from letting any cum out.

"Ahh! Ahh! Please!" Kibum begs.

"Please what?" Minho asks, voice void of emotion.

"Please...let me go! Ahh! Please please please!" Kibum desperately cries out, his hands cling on to Minho's wrists, but he has no strength left to make them stop.

His body shudders as orgasm courses throughout when Minho lets go of his cock, splattering his bare stomach and the couch with milky white cum.

"Like it?" Minho asks in a sexy low rumbling voice.

"You—" Kibum wants to say a thing or two to Minho but he is still catching his breath. He wants to get mad at Minho for not paying attention to his pleas (he did, for the record, but it was too late) but his mind is not worling properly right now.

Intoxicated by alcohol and that sense of fulfillment, he has no strength left to argue with Minho. He just prays that his dom will not find out about this.

Minho turns him around to make him lie on his back. He gets up then scoops Kibum and carries him bridal style to the bedroom with a king-sized bed.

"Do you have lube?"

"It's in the front pocket of my bag."

Plop goes Kibum into the soft sheets. He finds it so comfortable that sleep seems to be sucking him in while Minho takes time looking for said bag.

"Sorry, it took long. I has to find where we dropped our bags—hey." Minho discovers a sleeping Kibum as soon as he enters the bedroom. So much for his expectation to finally fuck the person he has jerked off to for days now.

Seeing that Kibum is sleeping peacefully, he decides he should also get some sleep. Perhaps, they can continue this tomorrow. He should wake up early in case Kibum sneaks out.

-

"Slept well?" Minho asks as soon as he sees Kibum shift in his side of the bed.

Morning comes and Minho manages to get up ahead of Kibum. He takes out the box from his bag to give it back to Kibum. But when he does, the top lid slips off, revealing it contents which shocked him.

"Kibum, you have nothing to do later?"

This time, Kibum has already turned around to face him, his brain still half asleep but he is able to hear Minho's question.

"Hmm...? I have the whole day free." A pause. "Why?" Kibum has always cleared his schedule the next day when he meets up with his dom.

As soon as he remembers his dom leaving yesterday to fly to Korea and the memories of last night rushed in, he springs up and checks his clothes. He is in robes the hotel has provided and has been cleaned up.

"Let's try this for fun." Minho shows him a familiar dildo which immediately makes him embarrassed when he has recognized it.

"Where'd you get that? Did you rummage my bag?" Kibum looks horrified Minho has found out something he wishes to keep, but it seems it's too late.

"No. You dropped this last night. Good thing I picked it up. This seems important to you." Minho pauses to think. "You have anything else in your bag? You look like you're hiding something else."

Minho pretends that he still does not know Kibum's secret. Well, he didn't know that Kibum carries around kinky stuff with him.

"No! Don't touch my bag." Kibum warns Minho, fearing that he might discover something that can be used against him.

"Surely I would need my reward for securing your things last night, right? And you fell asleep as soon as I carried you to the bed." Minho presses.

Kibum remains silent. Minho has said something that makes him feel a little guilty.

"Surrender them now or I'll get them myself." Minho demands, but he does not force it out of Kibum. It is like a gamble if he gives in or not.

"Alright, alright." Kibum surrenders.

He takes out the toys he has brought in his bag which Minho has handed him: leather handcuffs, leather collar, nipple clamps, blindfolds, lube and some egg vibrators. He hands them over before Minho does as he pleases. "That's all."

However did he fit those things in a compact body bag? Minho sees how Kibum adjusts his bag after taking the things out.  _Ah. Expandable._

"Really?" Minho sounds unconvinced.

Kibum sighs and takes out a neat coil of red rope. He throws the coil to where he has laid down the toys.

"So...you always carry these around?" Minho smirks, trying to maintain eye contact with Kibum who has suddenly avoided him.

"What? No! Uhm—you're misunderstanding things. It's not like that at all." Kibum tries to salvage what is left of his dignity. His secret's out and the guy he wants to sleep with must be disgusted with him right now.

However, Minho does not seem to have lost interest in him. Kibum sees a sparkles in his eyes that makes suddenly makes him horrified of what Minho is capable of doing to him.

"You like kinky sex, huh?" Minho studies the dildo in his hand. He looks for the power button for any vibration function but he finds none. He only finds a bluetooth symbol embossed at the base of the dildo.

He finds the QR code and takes it out of the box. "So, this is how it works?"

"I don't think you can—"

The dildo starts vibrating after Minho tinkers with his phone in his free hand.

"How'd you do that?!" Kibum panics. He has always thought that only the developers in that company have the access to their test products.

"I just registered thru this QR code." Minho lies. The form that appears is only for the owner of the toy to create a user account which is then linked to the one who has the controls. In this case, the controls are still with the developers since the toy is still on beta stage but Minho knows how to access the backend.

For a company that promises the buyers security of their private information, they are negligent in securing their admin access. Minho knows this because he also knows the usual username and password used by programmers during the development stage. He may have to offer his services to this company. Not that he still needs extra pay.

"Really? I don't think—" Kibum tries to speak but he gets cut off immediately.

"C'mon. Let's try it. Let's loosen you up first."


	5. Thirsty

"Shit! I need to go!"

The chirping of birds and the honking of cars in the busy street wake Kibum up from a deep slumber. He keeps cursing under his breath as he pats around the bedsheets in search of his phone only to realize he has it on the bedside table. Across a still sleeping Minho.

Careful not to disturb Minho's peaceful sleep, Kibum carefully tries to get up instead, but immediately a sharp pain shoots across his head and a slightly aching behind sends him back down. _Ugh._ He hates hangovers after a blissful hard sex. He feels queasy now but, after a few seconds, he manages to hold it in. 

_What time is it now?_ Is the manager looking for him?He dreads to check his phone but he has to if he doesn't want to miss his next appointment. He decides to cautiously crawl over Minho instead to fetch his phone.

"Hey, babe...Mmm."

 _Dang!_ Minho is a light sleeper.

A pair of long arms pulls him into a comforting embrace sending him back down and into a spooning position. One leg goes over Kibum's hip impeding him from reaching for his phone.

"Minho, wait. I need my phone." He turns around to try pushing Minho away but the other is too strong for him.

Minho chuckles at the sight of a struggling Kibum. "Stop it now. I'll get it for you." An arm goes over Kibum and in just a few seconds, he already has his phone with him.

His phone lights up as soon as he taps the screen and automatically scans his face to unlock. Just a message from his manager...

> _Be back before noon. We have a lunch meeting with a producer before the fansign._

...and another from the events organizer.

> _Good day! This is to remind you that the fansign event at Westfield Stratford City will be held later at 5:00pm. Please be on time. Thank you._

"What's up? You look worried." Minho caresses his cheek hoping to ease his worries.

"It's almost noon and I really have to go now." Amidst panic, Kibum halts when he sees Minho simply watching him lovingly, lips curved into a peaceful smile. Minho is such a sweetheart despite the ferocity his asshole has undergone last night. Lucky for Kibum he's already popped his cherry else he would've bled and be too sore to do anything for today -- and maybe even tomorrow. 

Honestly, he's quite enjoyed it last night. Sex without getting paid to do so. Sex with a handsome man around his age. Sex without being ordered around and denied of release until he couldn't hold it in anymore. Sex of his own free will. Strong sexual tension between both individuals. Not one category in his check list for his ideal sexcapade missing.

Seeing that infectious, charismatic smile tempts Kibum to kiss those succulent lips. He fails to resist and leans in for a sweet kiss. "I'll miss you."

"What do you mean?" Minho's smile fades only to be replaced with a confused expression, eyebrows now furrowed.

"Well, I'm not sure if we'll ever meet again." Kibum tries to explain, avoiding Minho's gaze.

"Won't you come back tonight? We're staying in the same hotel, anyway." Minho urges, but Kibum stays silent. "Surely we'll be bumping into each other again, won't we?"

"How long will you stay here?"

"What about you? I can always extend my stay."

"Don't bother. We're leaving in three days."

"But-"

"Look. Don't chase after me." Kibum heaves a sigh, his insensitive and inconsiderate words weighing down on him. "You deserve someone better. I'm not who you think I am."

Silence fell between them, both trying to process the words better left unsaid. Kibum regrets saying them because--who knows? He might be craving for this kind of sex again. He might instinctively find his way back to Minho's room later just needing his presence close to him.

But he thinks it's better off this way. He moves away from Minho's embrace and gets up to find his belongings. To his surprise, they're all gathered together neatly on the sofa. _When did he-?_

"Oh, I fixed them up for you last night after you fell asleep." Minho offers an explanation.

 _He's such a sweetheart._ Kibum will find it difficult to let him go with the way he's acting now. He can't help but smile in gratitude at the still naked man under the sheets before him.

"Come back later. If you have time."

"Okay."

******

Wembley Stadium. The crowd cheers wildly as the leading team scores another goal. Minho screams at the top of his lungs as well, enjoying the VIP seat at the Players Zone he's reserved just for this game. He can hear the coach issuing instructions. He can see his football idols, the gods he's worshipped since young. He has worked hard for this, after all. He has chosen to spend all out for this once-in-a-blue-moon experience.

During half-time, his phone vibrates indicating a message since he has put it on silent mode. He takes out his phone to check: a new mission. Urgent.

> _Hacker Dibidibidis, your mission is to hack into the surveillance cameras of *censored*, a nightclub where, apparently, illegal activities happen. It is also believed they have dungeons where kinky patrons perform kink play. It has a few counterparts in some countries. Download a copy of the recorded file on *insert date*_
> 
> _Additional task: If you can, hack into the phone of a man named Lee Jinki. Search for any trace of illegal dealings in his messages._
> 
> _Deadline: 1 week from now_  
>  _Downpayment: xx,xxx,xxx krw_  
>  _Specific Request: Failure is not an option._

Had it not been for clients paying handsomely, Minho would've outright refused missions he has to guarantee 100% success. However, this one immediately sent a downpayment to reel him in. He confirmed it by checking his bank account online. Additional requests are optional but somehow, he has a gut feeling he's seen this familiar man on the picture they attached.

He brings up the browser on his phone to search the web for Lee Jinki. The search engine fails to return accurate results. Of course, a man who has something to hide won't post his profile openly online.

However, he sees a suggested article on Google's default page with a familiar figure on the thumbnail picture. As soon as he opens the article, he sees Kibum's picture with the caption: "Superstar KEY to have a fanmeeting with his fans in London"

 _Heol!_ It is him!

The heavy, rhythmic pounding in his chest causes beads of sweat to roll down his temples. His mind gets bombarded with thoughts he couldn't sift as of the moment. His logic and reason becomes foggy, but only one fact remains: he has fucked a superstar who is possibly involved in illegal activities.

He looks around the stadium, his face probably pale but no one takes notice. The crowd has been cheering loudly but he couldn't hear his surroundings.

_Okay, calm down Choi Minho._

Luckily, the little voice in his head has broken through. He has managed to clear his thoughts and sort what he needs to do. He will think of the details later on how to get Kibum, who he has begun to worry about, out of a disastrous situation that could spread like wildfire across the world. But for now, he has to finish watching the game, a luxurious experience he worked hard to earn. Perhaps he can get a signature of his idols later.

******

Kibum is finally on his way back to the hotel after a two-hour fansign event. Had it not been for the text threat he received just before the fansign, he wouldn't have been this stressed out now.

> _I am watching you. One wrong move and your career will be over._

All throughout the event he has closely observed his surroundings for anything suspicious while putting up a professional front for his beloved fans. He has told no one about this so he can't rely on anyone, even his manager, to save him when the time comes that this client's threat will truly happen.

_What does he want?? I have nothing to hide!_

He keeps racking his mind as to why this client has been bothering him that he's taken something important from him. There is simply nothing else he can think of except money. Did he overpay? But didn't he also abuse Kibum that, thankfully, one of his subordinates unknowingly interrupted else his asshole would've been ripped and stitched right now?

Kibum shudders at the horrible memory. He refuses to be of service to him again but he has to respond somehow.

His musings get interrupted when their van finally pulls over Mandarin Oriental's main entrance. He has to relax his exhausted body first. It's been a long day for him, after all. He still has to recover from what happened last night.

\------

Minho sits comfortably at the bar counter inside the Mandarin Bar. He chugs down the rest of his beer after consuming the last piece of the sliders he ordered. He picks up his phone to take down notes, formulating his plans on how to rescue Kibum whether or not he is part of the crime.

Just as he looks up to order another bottle of beer, Kibum walks past and sits right next to him, unaware of his presence, misery evident in his face that he seems like he plans to drink his worries away.

"Give me the strongest you've got. Please." Kibum sounds desperate, as if pleading the bartender while he rubs his temples, head propped up with his elbows on the counter.

Minho remains speechless for a few seconds, his heart beating fast, unsure how to approach the man he's already spent skin-to-skin contact with -- heck, even consummated with. It's also probably because he's hiding the fact that he has found out about Kibum's identity which the other hasn't known about yet.

"B- Bummie."

Kibum jolts as he hears Minho's voice, almost falling off his seat had Minho not caught his arm just in time.

"M- Minho. We...we meet again, huh?" He forces a smile which ended up making him look a little awkward.

Both are honestly equally surprised to be finding each other once more at the most unexpected time despite having the knowledge that they are both checked into the same hotel.

"W-what brings you here?" Minho clears his throat.

"Oh, uhm, well, just gonna wind down after a long day." Kibum tries to make an excuse.

After the bartender serves Kibum's drink, Minho orders another bottle of beer. He doesn't have plans to drink a lot more than two bottles tonight but it seems like -- having Kibum around -- they'll end up getting drunk again.

"I see. Are you okay? You seem...agitated a while ago."

Kibum flinches as soon as he heard Minho asking. It seems as though the other has seen through him but he decides to keep pretending to be fine.

"Oh no, no. I'm definitely fine." He takes a sip of his drink, the alcohol immediately hitting him hard.

"Okay then. But you shouldn't be drinking that if you - ehem - don't want me to bring you up to your room." Minho side-eyes the bartender's strong concoction he's given Kibum.

Kibum ignores Minho's warning. Who's he to say what he can or can't do? He's not his Master or manager. Instead of a sip, he chugs down his drink, almost finishing it in one go. His surrounding swirls as soon as he puts his glass down. He has almost lost his balance but he manages to grab onto Minho preventing his fall.

"Bummie, stop- Mm-"

A lewd groan almost escapes Minho's lips when Kibum pressed a hand on his groin to prop himself up.

"Don't you dare order Bummie around."

"Huh? I didn't-"

"Take Bummie to your room. Now. Bummie doesn't wanna go back to his room."

"Uhm...okay, but. Give me your credit card first. You need to pay for your drink."

"Don't wanna." Kibum hiccups.

Minho lets out an exasperated sigh. He can't believe heavily drunk Kibum reverts into a baby and he definitely doesn't know how to deal with it. He takes out his credit card to pay for both his and Kibum's drinks and the sliders. Before they leave, he chugs down his second bottle of beer.

What Minho has said a while ago for Kibum to come back, he didn't mean it this way.

******

A wise man has once said, _cease the moment opportunity walks into your life_. And so, Minho follows his advice...except that it isn't exactly what he wanted.

He watches the man who has been constantly walking into his life, sleeping soundly on his hotel room bed after downing one strong drink from the bar. Whatever Kibum's worries were, he's really decided to just sleep on it tonight. For Minho, however, having Kibum around only makes him imagine all the naughty things he could do to him.

This is as frustrating as hell. So near yet so far. Only now did he realize that this superstar is indeed quite troublesome. Troublesome in a way that Kibum has left him unattended, needy, desperate for release.

He can feel beads of sweat forming on his temples, daring to trickle down his flushed face, as he watches Kibum intently lazily sitting on a sofa chair, massaging his hardening shaft in long, languid strokes, yearning for the other's mouth on his aching manhood. He could've demanded Kibum to suck him the moment they arrived in his room but the other just immediately crawled on the bed and zoned out.

Now, Minho is torn between forcing Kibum to wake up or letting him continue to sleep. He's been thinking about it for a while now, after getting a few things done. He's secretly hacked into Kibum's phone once more, setting up a tracking app that can also record conversations and save into a secure private server he has access to. He's already done step one of the plan he's made a while ago, unexpectedly easily too.

Minho picks up the pace, now stroking a little faster in a steady rhythm. He bites down his lip after a few groans escape. His mind continues to debate whether to disturb Kibum or not while he imagines waking up the sleeping man by forcing his long dick into the other's mouth, muffling his complaints.

"Mmm..." Kibum shifts in his sleep.

Seeing this, Minho slows his pace but tightens his grip as if he's inserting his dick into Kibum's asshole. He can see the tip now glistening with pre-cum.

Kibum shifts again, this time furrowing his eyebrows before he opens his eyes, somewhat feeling queasy. He needs water to quench his thirst. He tries to look around while still lying on the bed, searching for a water bottle. He's not in his bedroom. _Right._ He remembers demanding Minho not to take him to his room. 

He turns to the other side to look for Minho, and there he is, seated on the couch. His vision still a blur, he fails to see what Minho is actually doing. The only thing in his mind right now is to ask Minho for water so he calls out to him, his voice a little coarse from the acid reflux, "Minho, babe, can you please get me some water? My throat's a little parched."

However, Minho has other ideas on how to quench his thirst. Their thirst. He remains silent as he approaches Kibum.

"Minho? Mm-"

"I'm very thirsty as well, babe."

\- tbc -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for leaving you all hanging but, I promise, next chapter will be intense. See you next chapter, aight?^.~


	6. True Dominance

"Sir, your pet has somehow found his way into our night club. With another man. I also received report that he has come out of that man's room the morning after."

He has constantly reminded his subordinates of his power albeit discreetly. He isn't the type to tyrannize nor threaten them just to make them heed his words. In fact, they voluntarily subject themselves to his command as their way of showing gratitude for helping them when they most needed it. It is with their due diligence that Jinki could perhaps be labelled _omnipresent_.

He thanks the man for reporting such defiant behavior and promises him a handsome reward. He knows he can never keep Kibum for himself given his profession yet he finds gratification in teaching his pet a lesson for punishable misdemeanor.

 _So he came._ Without his permission.

He has intentionally set that trap knowing that he has stimulated Kibum very early on with the butt plug also designed as a prostate massager that their company has developed. He's honestly quite missed BDSM play with a disobedient pet since it's been so long since he last punished Kibum. The boy has behaved rather well after that one time he disobeyed an order and got punished. His excitement for the new material he can try tomorrow somewhat turns him on while still on his way to Incheon airport to return to London.

He will have his way with Kibum. He will make the most out of it. He misses hearing his pet's screams of pain and pleas while in throes of pleasure. He will fuck him as hard as he can to erase traces of the man he's been with. Jinki closes his eyes and shudders at the salacious visuals playing in his head as he finally reclines in his first-class seat. He will have to deal with his growing aching bulge later.

**********

Groan. Shifting sounds.

"Minho..?"

Kibum yet again wakes up in someone else's room. This time, however, he doesn't have an awful headache to make him queasy upon getting up. All of a sudden, memories of last night flash across his mind reminding how he's acted towards Minho. Poor guy has to deal with his drunk aegyo but defiant Kibum feels he deserves it for popping up everywhere he wants some time alone. 

Still too lazy to get up, he just carefully pats at his back to check if he has company. _No one? No Minho? Strange._ This absence prompts him to shoot up from the bed to search for the man who's brought his drunken self up in this room.

_Oh._

His panic subsides the moment he sees Minho peacefully sleeping on the couch in an awkward position. Kibum lovingly smiles at the sight thinking Minho has been a gentleman for allowing him to sleep alone in his bed but as soon as he sees his lower half, the smile immediately dissipates and gets replaced with a scowl.

_Pervert!_

But instead of staying miserable, a naughty idea crosses his mind. As gratitude for taking care of him last night, Kibum moves out of the bed and quietly makes his way towards Minho. He kneels down in front of the half-naked sleeping Adonis whose flaccid cock is still in his hand with dry stains of cum all over. 

_Such a mess._ A dirty mess that's a turn-on for Kibum prompting him to snake his hand in his pants to take his growing cock out and give it soft strokes. Then, without further ado, he takes the other man's cock in his mouth, bobbing his head a few times to stiffen it up a little before sucking at the tip and flicking the underside with his tongue.

Minho groans, shifting in his sleep. Kibum keeps sucking, two fingers work its way in his asshole with the precum he's collected from the tip of his hardened cock. He scissors his fingers carefully, preparing his asshole to fit the the other's now massive member, drawing out a muffled moan from him as he continues to suck on Minho making it as wet as possible.

Surprisingly, and fortunately for Kibum, Minho hasn't awaken from his sleep despite his sucking. As soon as he feels ready, he gets up from his kneeling position, takes off his pants completely and hovers his ass above Minho's hardened shaft, aligning his lewd stretched hole to the tip of the other's cock and slowly lowers himself until the fullness reaches his prostate. He closes his eyes and leans his head back enjoying self gratification as he rides like there's no tomorrow.

However, his naughty little adventure abruptly ends as soon as Minho finally awakens with a devilish grin on his face.

"Think you can have your way with me, huh? After leaving me hanging with just my poor aching cock I was so tempted to fuck your mouth so bad last night while you were peacefully sleeping." Without delay, he grabs onto Kibum's hips and slams him down as he rams his cock up the other's asshole without mercy, sending the impaled man screaming and digging his blunt nails in the flesh of his shoulders.

"UHH! DAMN MINHO! More, more, moooore...fuck me deeper, babe! There, there, there!" Kibum can no longer prevent explicit incoherent ramblings from flying out of his indecent mouth. The deeper Minho thrusts, the louder Kibum becomes. 

"Minho, Minho, Min- I'm about to come-" Kibum is so close to the edge, so close to orgasm but Minho stops pounding him. He feels hot fluid squirting, filling up his asshole. Kibum wonders why the man he's straddling stopped and why he's being held down, denied to finish the job by himself. "What's up? Let me cum."

"No. You can't. It's payback for last night." Minho takes in deep breaths after a fulfilling release, his chest with perky nipples heaving up and down.

"Last night?" Kibum, still with hands on Minho's shoulders, tries to shift to relax his numb legs.

"In your drunken misery, you made me pay for your drink. And because you fell asleep as soon as we got here, you left me feeling very needy and lonely." Kibum tries to stifle a giggle when Minho frowned like a big baby.

"What? You're mocking me now, huh?" Minho begins thrusting again, this time grabbing Kibum's cock making it grow in size as soon as he touched it. He also slowly takes Kibum's shirt off, the last piece covering his milky white skin.

"Mmm...yes...that's it, babe."

Minho stops once more but also doesn't let go of the tight grip on Kibum's swollen cock. "I see...so that's how it is. I wonder how long you can hold in your cum." He leans in to whisper in a husky seductive voice, "You're not allowed to cum, babe. Hold it in."

 _Oh. My. God. How does he-?_ Kibum whimpers in protest at the suave command, heat beginning to rise up his body. He's definitely getting so turned on by now. He didn't know Minho is capable of being a dom. A hot one at that. He's seriously going to have a hard time forgetting him once he decides to leave for good.

Kibum wheezes as he breathes in when Minho begins gyrating underneath him, still impaled on his stiff shaft, his sticky cum inside making wet squishy noises. He moans every time Minho brushes against his prostate, but not enough to send him to orgasm. 

"Minho, please." He begs. He pleads...but Minho just tightens his steady grip around the base of his cock to mimic a cock ring causing him enough pleasurable pain to spit out profanities.

"NO." A stern _no_.

Sensing Minho's determination, Kibum wants to challenge how far he can go. "Please, babe. I'll suck you off real good after."

"I said no." Minho pumps harder, getting a little impatient, his throbbing cock in need of more friction.

"Oh please, babe! I'm so close!"

The thrusting stops, Kibum is forced to get up and pushed down the floor in a kneeling position. "Then suck, if this is what you want." Kibum still wants to complain but he ends up choking on Minho's thick shaft. "Make it good so I can think about letting you cum."

At that, Kibum just loses it. The submissive in him has taken over. His desire to satisfy a dom exceeds his need to satisfy himself. His hand instinctively wanders down his crotch but it hasn't escaped Minho's sight. "No touching, Kibum. Hands behind your back."

Kibum refuses to obey at first but only ends up getting a handful of his hair roughly grabbed so he immediately does as ordered. Minho then bobs Kibum up and down enjoying every moment he has now. He'll take this chance. He's somewhat glad Kibum hasn't left him earlier. He lets go of Kibum's hair for the other to work it on his own. "C'mon, babe. You can do better than that. Deeper. Let me hear you choke."

Kibum does as he's told, swallowing deeper to the point of gagging. He's done it a few more times and every time he does, Minho grunts. If only he can use his hands to get him to orgasm faster, he would've finished by now but it seems Minho enjoys watching him struggle like the submissive he is before another release. He can tell Minho enjoys playing the dominant.

Lick, suck, flick the underside and an occasional deep throat. What seems like forever has been finally put to an end when Minho shoots his warm load at the back of Kibum's throat, letting out a long loud groan that sends waves of pleasure down Kibum's body. It sounds so hot and lewd that it almost sends him to orgasm. He's been leaking so bad but he is still not allowed to do as he pleases. He still wants the chance to be allowed release by being an obedient submissive.

"Hold it in. Don't swallow yet. Up you go. Bend over the edge of the bed. Keep your hands where they are."

Kibum does not dare to disobey. He keeps the load of cum in his mouth, spilling some as he clumsily tries to bend over the edge of the bed. He then patiently awaits Minho's orders.

"Stay where you are. I'll just order some room service breakfast."

"Mmm?!"

"Relax, they won't see you." Minho gives Kibum a good fingering drawing out a muffled moan before goes to the phone and picks up the menu to order food.

"Thirty minutes, they'll be here with breakfast. It's on me so you have to thank me by being an obedient slave now."

Kibum turns beet red as soon as he heard those words. He wants to give Minho a good scolding for possibly exposing him this way. Had it not been for the cum in his mouth, Minho would definitely hear a handful from him.

"Raise your ass. Show me that dirty little asshole of yours." Minho get behind him once more, playing with the ring of muscle with his tongue in circles, stimulating Kibum just enough to make the other shiver in pleasure. "You really like getting your ass stuffed, huh? Spread your legs. Wider." Minho pats Kibum's thighs, then inserts his middle finger, pumping it in a slow torturous pace, just slightly brushing against his prostate.

Kibum desperately wants to move his hips but he gets a slap on his ass instead.

"No." Minho picks up the pace just enough to bring Kibum close to the edge but slows it down again. The cycle continues for a while torturing Kibum, the perfect punishment Minho has spontaneously come up with.

Minho is taking dominance to a whole new level that it makes Kibum very needy, wanting so much more but it only frustrates him when Minho decides to pull his finger out after pumping hard one last time. "Alright, up you go. We're done. You can swallow or spit my cum now."

Kibum frowns at Minho before swallowing and crashing on the bed. _UGH! So frustrating!_ He rolls over to lie on his back then strokes his hardened cock but a knock on the door makes him scurry under the blanket instead.

Room service arrives, Minho lets them in with only his lower half wrapped in a towel, strands of hair plastered on his forehead still wet with sweat looking gorgeous as hell, while naked Kibum hides underneath the sheets. Once the table is set with their breakfast, the room service crew leaves while minding his own business.

By then, Kibum has already lost the mood to finish off. He has just remembered that he's been missing from the manager's sight once more. He takes his phone from the side table to check the time. 9:30. No messages as well. Perhaps the manager has gotten used to Kibum just heading off somewhere after his schedules. Luckily, today is rest day. He can probably stay longer with Minho and try to his darnedest earn his release.

"Hey. Let's eat. I'm famished."

"Okay, let me wash up first."

"Good idea! Let's wash up together." Minho stretches his mouth into a boyish grin, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

"I can do it by myself!"

But Minho only ignores him, wraps his arm around his waist and drags him into the bathroom cheerfully.

**********

Interpol Agent Kim Jonghyun has been racking his brains to solve this case. He's also been wondering what's holding up the hacker to fulfill his current request immediately even if he set the deadline a week from now. This outrageous expectation has probably stemmed from the hacker being able to deliver speedily and efficiently as soon as they send in a request but now, they're not even getting any updates yet. Perhaps he's just too impatient and/or the hacker is still busy with something. But he needs to report ASAP. Time is of the essence when solving these crimes.

For now, he can only roam around the streets of London with the little information they have been provided. He's been observing the night club they have suspected for a while now that a change of scene could refresh his vigor in his job. He's that desperate to get out of there.

They're now across an office building they've been tipped where Lee Jinki could possibly be frequenting. Waiting is a laborious task, or at least for him who is always eager for some action. Yet, their little adventure into this part of the city finally bears fruit when the suspect has arrived coming down from a black private transport service.

"It's him." His partner announces as if he has not yet known who it is.

"I know." Jonghyun takes a bite from his doughnut they've bought a few blocks down. "Nothing suspicious with him yet, though."

"I guess we wait a little more."

 _Ugh._ He truly hates the waiting game.

**********

> _Slave, you are to report here tonight. Have you missed me? Don't forget to put on the butt plug we sent you. Tonight. 8pm._

\- tbc -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the story so far? How are *you* so far? I hope you can let me know through the comments how you're holding up there. Also, stay safe, stay home, just read fanfics during this pandemic.^.~


	7. The Master Awaits

"Our breakfast got cold."

"I don't mind as long as I can hear you moan." Minho caresses Kibum's cheek as he helps the other dry his hair with a towel.

"What- ugh! I don't like cold congee and I want my orgasm later. Please!"

Failing to hide his amusement, Minho bursts out laughing. "Arasseo, arasseo. Does that mean you're staying longer?"

As soon as the question is asked, Kibum blushes. He's never been like this before, never embarrassed when asked to stay. He's also never this desperate for a man's company to the point he's almost forgotten about his work. "...Yes. But only until you let me cum because I still have work."

"Fair enough. Come here then, let me feed you." Minho scoops chicken congee in a soup spoon offering it to Kibum who hesitates by moving his head back before the other could stuff it in his mouth.

"I can do it by myself." He insists.

"You want your orgasm?" Minho threatens teasingly.

"Fine!" With a pout and furrowed eyebrows, Kibum delicate bow-shaped lips parts to take the spoonful of congee in his mouth, chewing the bits of chicken a few times before finally swallowing.

While Minho observes him, a lascivious scene of Kibum giving him head vividly plays in his mind. He shakes off the graphic visualization for now as he is reminded by his grumbling stomach to fill his gut first before any salacious activity can take place.

But before he begins taking his breakfast, he scoops another spoonful and, this time, stuffs it in Kibum's mouth leaving the other unable to refuse, "One more, Bummie." He snickers.

As if possessed by this new addiction of spoonfeeding this beautiful man before him, Minho decides to scoop one more but Kibum shoves away the hand holding the empty spoon. "Please," he pleads, the tone tinged with slight irritation, "let me eat by myself."

Minho raises his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay," and takes an appetizing piece of cha siu pork bun presenting it to Kibum with both hands and a slight head bow as peace offering. "Please accept my apology."

This reverent gesture elicits a giggle from Kibum. "Silly boy. But I accept, and can you stop the dorky act now?"

Minho grins, pleased at himself for successfully putting a smile on Kibum's face. "As you wish, my prince."

This time, it is Kibum's turn to burst out laughing. "Please, it's cheesy." He lets his laughter subside before he munches on the pork bun like a chipmunk eating nuts.

Minho stifles a laugh. "You eat like that?" He is back to teasing Kibum.

"Why?" comes Kibum's muffled response as he just keeps chowing down the pork bun. "It's delicious. And I'm famished."

"Right, right." Minho takes his portion and bites half of his pork bun in one go.

"See? You eat like that too." Kibum couldn't help but get back at Minho for making fun of the way he eats. "You ordered so much, by the way." Despite the complaint, Kibum's mouth waters at the selection of food spread across the table: chicken congee, braised pork belly, cha siu pork bun, fried noodles, fried dough, pickles, dimsum, tea and fruits. Two servings of the set.

"That's where I get my energy from." Minho winks knowingly. He stuff half of the pork bun left then grabs his bowl of chicken congee and soup spoon.

"Is that all you think about all day?" Kibum narrows his eyes at Minho, who pretends to innocently look at him, his mouth still stuffed with food.

"What?"

"Nevermind." Kibum just shakes his head in disbelief. _Playing innocent, huh._ "Are we sharing the pancake? I want to try."

Minho snorts then chuckles. "I thought you said this is too much."

"Shut up or I'll finish your pancakes."

Minho ends up in fits of laughter. "Okay, okay. You can have it. I'll just order one more."

******

Jinki shifts in his swivel chair, somewhat bothered that it's taking a while for his submissive to reply. _What- could it be...? He's still with that guy?_ Thinking about it just infuriates him more. He wonders why he's so affected by this even if he knows Kibum will never be his. Has he developed feelings that should never exist?

He waits. He hopes to get a response soon. He reminds himself he is not an impatient guy. He is the Master. He will rightfully punish a disobedient slave's behavior. He will not get mad at Kibum for being with another man. He will simply teach him a lesson for defiant behavior. 

He must not give in. He is known to be a very composed guy after all. But... _what's taking him so long?!_

******

Another round of sex has Kibum completely tired out. Minho has finally allowed him release after some -- a lot of -- coaxing but not before making him do a number of things like a master would to a slave. He's quite getting the hang of a dom-sub play making Kibum addicted to his style as well.

Kibum lovingly watches a sleeping Minho in his arms. The boy has exhausted all his energy fucking him as hard as he possibly could as if there's no tomorrow. He has been reminded many times by his conscience that it will be hard to let this perfect being go but they can't stay this way forever. He has been cursed for life in an industry that has been constantly abusing his very being.

With a heavy heart, he heaves a sigh, fighting back tears that threaten to escape the corners of his eyes. The somber mood is interrupted by the cacophonous ringing of his phone. It annoys him to death but he has set it so he  
can easily tell apart calls. He's still not in the mood to get up yet he has no choice but to answer to the manager's call.

Kibum pats the bedside table to fetch his phone. As soon as he gets a hold of it, he swipes the screen to answer. "Yes? Sorry managernim, I'm on my way back."

"You better hurry because Lee Jinki just called to ask where you are." As if that's not worrisome enough, the manager adds, "He sounds impatient."

 _Oh no!_ He finally remembers his Master telling him to come back before they leave London. He's completely forgotten about their agreement since he's been busy taking out his sexual frustrations on another man he probably has already fallen for.

A strong pounding in his chest reminds him about his Master's words.

_You're not allowed to cum._

Mortified, he thanks the manager before ending the call so he can check his messages. Sure enough, there are a couple from his Master.

> _Slave, you are to report here tonight. Have you missed me? Don't forget to put on the butt plug we sent you. Tonight. 8pm._

He checks the time. It's six o' clock. He reads the other message.

> _Not replying, huh? If you read this, come in only a trench coat, completely naked underneath. Wear the harness I sent your manager as well as the butt plug. For every minute you're late, 5 lashes._

He has to hurry!

Minho awakes as soon as he felt some shifting beside him. "Kibum?" He rubs his eyes to clear his vision. "Leaving already? Sorry for the hold up."

"Hush, babe. It's not your fault. I really have to go." Kibum responds while still hurriedly putting on his clothes.

"Will we see each other again?"

...No reply. 

Kibum keeps himself busy by focusing on the buttons of his shirt. He curses  
in frustration at the one button that just wouldn't go in the hole no matter how he forcefully pushes it in.

Large hands held his to calm the fidgeting, gently moving them away to do the job for him. As soon as it is done, the right hand goes underneath his chin and gently tips his face up to look deep into his eyes before his lips are engulfed with warmth.

A tear escapes, rolling down his cheeks but a thumb brushes it away then cups his face for a passionate kiss. A kiss is all it takes to chase his fears away.

Minho pulls back and once again gazes lovingly into Kibum's eyes, swearing a promise, "Come find me. I'll be waiting."

Eyebrows furrow in confusion, Kibum searches in Minho's eyes for an answer but he still does not understand. Even so, he simply responds, "Okay."

******

A slender man in an oversized trench coat enters the black car waiting in front of the building Jonghyun and his partner have been observing for hours. His movements seem a little awkward but Jonghyun fails to take notice because his focus shifts to the man following closely behind.

"They're out." He nudges on his partner who has just fallen asleep for waiting too long.

"Let's go! They're leaving."

As soon as his partner is fully conscious, he steps on the gas to trail behind the suspect's car.

They're led back to the night club they have been observing for days. Both men step out of the car, the suspect having his arm around the other's waist possessively. What could they be up to? A curious Jonghyun has almost stepped out of their car when this phone pinged.

Hacker Dibidibidis has sent him a link to access the control room of the night club. He has asked for a recording but the hacker has sent him this instead, which is way better given the timing. Looks like he didn't need to enter the premises after all. He clicks on the link and leads him to nine frames from different CCTV cameras fitting awkwardly in his phone screen.

He immediately tries to locate the suspect and his companion but he can't find them. He tries to access one camera that he believes leads to the private dungeons for kink play.

"Gotcha!"

He sees them walking along the hallway leading to one of the private dungeons. _So, this must be how detectives, spies or hackers in the movies feel._ He can't contain his excitement. He grows more and more anxious, already wanting to catch the culprit but as soon as they enter a dungeon -- more like a room, he can no longer see what goes on after. He just realizes there is no CCTV for private rooms. _How can I be so stupid?!_ He slams his hand on the car compartment.

"What's wrong?" His partner asks.

"We'll need to wait some more." Jonghyun scowls. His fingers fidget on he ledge near the window.

Back to the waiting game again.

******

The Master leads Kibum to a secluded dungeon: the VIP play room. It's a huge room with all the equipments BDSM enthusiasts could ever dream of: fucking machines, gadgets for reward and punishment, dildos of all shapes and sizes, whips, riding crops, ropes, handcuffs and shackles, candles, structures for every restraint position, a bed, a couch, so on and so forth.

Kibum wonders what the play will be tonight. He's still a little sore from all the fucking Minho has given him. Worse, he still has to get his punishment for being ten minutes late. Fifty lashes! Will he ever survive tonight?

He waits for his Master, kneeling down at the center of the room, already naked with only the harness and butt plug in place. From time to time he can feel vibrations coming from the butt plug stimulating his prostate just enough to make his dick leak. He's not yet supposed to cum. Supposedly. But he has disobeyed the order. 

Horses seem to be racing inside his chest as he remembers the disobedience. He hopes and prays hard that the Master hasn't caught him. His body begins to tremble in fear.

"What's wrong?"

Jinki sees his submissive flinch at the rumble of his voice. He knows what it means. He just pretends to be oblivious. He wants his slave to admit his own fault. He will have to coax it out of him and he exactly knows how to do it.

"Nothing, sir." Kibum tries to calm down. He's been chanting a mantra in his head: _He must not know, he must not know._

"Call me Master tonight." Jinki circles around his kneeling slave.

"Yes, Master. Sorry." It's rare for his Master to ask being called this. There must be something special tonight, which he still hasn't figured out.

"So tell me, slave. What happened that you replied late and even arrived late?"

Kibum remains silent. He's still finding the right words to tell his Master without getting caught by his own tongue.

A smack. The tip of the whip lands on the ground near Kibum. "I need a prompt response, slave."

"I-I-" Kibum now panics, "I f-fell asleep, sir- Master."

"Hmm. Understandable. What made you fall asleep for so long? I sent the text at ten in the morning."

 _He did._ But Kibum hasn't checked his phone the whole morning because of Minho. Minho, Minho, Minho...his thoughts are only filled with Minho, even until now.

"Up."

Kibum is still lost in his thoughts, missing the command.

Another smack on the ground. "I said up, slave." His Master growls, his voice louder this time. "You seem too distracted tonight."

Kibum scrambles to his feet but keeps looking down the ground waiting for further instructions.

He is now being led to a corner with shackles hanging from the ceiling. His Master stands behind him, gently caressing his skin, planting kisses along one side of his neck before pulling his head back and capturing one of his nipples in between his thick fingers. A moan escapes his lips making his Master excited to draw out more of it by twisting and flicking his nipple with his index finger. "Like it?"

Kibum nods, already drunk in pleasure. He whimpers when the pleasurable sensation stops and his Master has moved backwards.

"Well, you're not having any of it tonight."

"But why, Master?" Kibum instinctively blurts out but then realizes it's a mistake. He bites his lower lip to reprimand his offending mouth.

"Who gave you permission to speak, slave? Hands above your head." Jinki remains calm, despite the stern command in his voice.

Kibum does as ordered, not wanting to anger his Master more. Jinki locks each hand in each shackle and adjusts them so that Kibum is now on his toes struggling to find balance. Jinki then grabs a spreader bar and place each of his submissive's foot in each end. He adjusts the bar just wide enough so that Kibum is still balancing on the balls of his feet.

Kibum feels a little uneasy with the butt plug now pushing in further because of his spread legs. It's still pulsing randomly, and he continues to leak.

Jinki notices his very wet tip so he wipes them off with his fingertips and makes Kibum suck them clean. "You seem to be enjoying this, huh?" He then forces his fingers in Kibum's mouth, reaching the back of his throat causing the other to choke. Pleased, he pulls his fingers out then makes sure his slave is still comfortable despite the restraints. "Is this okay?"

"Yes, Master," comes Kibum's hoarse reply.

"For every minute late, five lashes." Jinki reminds Kibum of the punishment. He then asks, "How many minutes were you late?"

"Ten, Master. Fifty lashes."

"That's correct." Jinki then goes on to explain that this punishment is merely for teaching his submissive a lesson, use of safe words is encouraged, and some other reminders needed before he begins. "Ready to accept your punishment, slave?"

"Yes, Master." Kibum braces himself. His back will have whip marks for days for sure but he's glad that tomorrow he'll be back in Korea. It's okay. Minho won't be able to see them.

"Count for me and beg after every 10 lashes." Jinki begins, the first one being quick but not painful. This draws out a surprised sound from his slave. This sound and the hitting of whip against skin gives him a sense of pleasure.

He continues in random speed and intensity, making sure to pause whenever his slave needs to catch his breath. He is not a harsh Master after all. He pauses after the tenth lashing and waits for his slave to beg.

"Ten, thank you, Master. Please whip me some more, Master."

Jinki smirks, amused that his slave has taken this quite well. "As you wish, slave." Once this is over, he will surprise his slave with another punishment. This time, at a park.

\- tbc -


	8. Re-writing Chapter 4 Done! Enjoy!

Dear readers,

Hi! I would just like to inform you that I am rewriting the whole fic to fix some parts and add some details so that it flows a little better. Don’t worry! It’s still the same plot. I just added some details and omitted some that aren’t necessary.

I am done with the new Chapter 1. I combined the previous chapters 1 and 2 into 1 chapter and deleted chapter 2 just in case you’re looking for it.

I'm also done with the new Chapter 2 which reached 4,544 words, 2k+ more than the original. And...with A LOT more details.

Chapter 3 is done with a 5,183 words! I hope you enjoy their meeting and their dinner date! And some OnKey moments. ;)

Chapter 4 is done as well with 6,162 words. I hope I got most of the details into the MinKey night out. Also, some surprises in this chapter. Hehe.

Anyway, please look forward to my next updates of this fic! I promise to finish this, to put closure.

Take care always!  
cookieming99 | minkeyau @ Twitter


End file.
